Cherry's Adventures of the Power Rangers
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch are sent by Drell to visit a place called Angel Grove where the Power Rangers live.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry was home alone for the weekend and was reading a book as nothing seemed to be going on for her right now. She soon heard thunder and lightning coming from her linen closet, telling her that someone was coming. "Never fails," she said to herself as she closed her book. "Curl up with a good book, someone wants you for something."

"Adventure time," Drell said. "Remember that time when you met the Power Rangers in Lazy Town?"

"Yes..." Cherry groaned as she felt uncomfortable.

"Well, you, Atticus, Patch, and Mo will be go to Angel Grove." Drell said.

"All right..." Cherry rolled off of her father's chair.

"What are you wearing?" Drell looked up and down at her.

"It's called a Snuggie," Cherry told him as she went to get properly dressed. "It's a blanket with sleeves."

"Take that off and get ready." Drell said.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Cherry replied as she went in her room to get dressed since this wasn't such a lazy weekend anymore.

"Oh, right." Drell said.

Cherry then came back in her normal clothes with her backpack ready to go. "All right, let's do this."

"Dang it." Drell groaned before he gave Atticus 50 dollars.

"What?" Cherry pulled a face.

"I thought you wouldn't agree." Drell groaned.

"I don't." Cherry replied.

"AHA!" Drell grinned.

"I just wanna get it over with." Cherry then said.

"Curses." Drell complained.

"Can we go now?" Cherry asked.

Drell rolled his eyes and led her through the closet where Atticus, Mo, and Patch were waiting.

* * *

Patch was reading a book in his usual stance as a dog and was able to turn the pages with his paw. Atticus was lifting up weights to pass the time. Mo hummed Heal the World as she appeared to be sewing something. Soon enough, Drell and Cherry came in.

"Hey, guys." Cherry greeted.

"I'm not sewing!" Mo put her kit behind her back nervously.

"Sure you aren't." Drell smirked.

Patch looked up. "Cherry, you beat your old record of sixteen hours."

"I'm feeling unusually generous today." Cherry shrugged.

"So, ready for the adventure?" Atticus asked.

"I guess so..." Cherry shrugged.

Patch put his book away and put it back into Atticus's backpack. "Thanks for letting me borrow Harry Potter from the library, Atticus, it looks like a great adventure."

"It sure does." Atticus smiled.

"I'm more of a Narnia girl myself." Mo said to them.

"All right, everyone, follow me." Drell said as he went to take them to the world of Power Rangers.

They all soon followed him through a portal.

"I still can't believe the Yellow Ranger is related to Trixie Tang from Dimmsdale." Mo commented.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"All this time, I just thought Trixie was another snob." Cherry agreed.

"Well, I guess we were wrong." Patch said.

"I'm a little disappointed in you about last time, Cherry," Drell glanced at the perky goth. "No monkey business."

Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"You almost turned your back on your friends." Drell said.

"Yeah, because all everyone ever does is glorify how strong Atticus is." Cherry groaned.

"Ohh, so you were jealous." Drell smirked.

"Shuuuut up!" Cherry glared.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Drell smirked.

Cherry growled.

"That means yes." Drell smiled to himself.

* * *

They soon appeared in a plane.

"Huh?" Patch asked, confused.

"Ah, now to relax..." Drell leaned back in his seat in total comfort. He then realized he might have just sent Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Cherry to wherever the Power Rangers were.

"I'm still learning on the Power Rangers," Patch said to Drell. "Can you tell us a little bit more about them?"

"I do know one story that might help," Drell shrugged. "You see, centuries ago, a legendary inter-dimensional being known as Zordon came to the City of Angel Grove to establish a command center for his never-ending struggle against evil." he then began.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"With the aid of his trusted assistant, Alpha 5, the noble master sought out six extraordinary teenagers and gave them the power to transform into superhuman fighting force," Drell continued. "In the time of great need, the young heroes could use their powers to call upon the colossal assault vehicles known as ZORDS."

"Awesome." Patch smiled.

"The identity of the six remained a guarded secret," Drell continued. "Today, that tradition continues..."

"And the reason we're on this plane?" Cherry asked.

Drell looked around. "I guess I took you guys to the wrong plane, I meant to take you to a normal one..." he then gasped. " **THIS IS THE PLANE OF THE POWER RANGERS!** "

"This is actually a sky-diving plane." Atticus said.

"Oh, man, we're gonna fall out of the sky!" Drell panicked.

The six mentioned teenagers in their color coordinate uniforms came out to see they had other passengers.

"Uh, hi." Mo greeted sheepishly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kimberly asked.

"Long story." Cherry replied with a glare to Drell who looked nervous in response.

"We have to drop soon." Tommy reminded the others.

"D-D-D-Drop?" Drell gulped.

Cherry was nervous. "You guys say what now?"

"Line up!" Billy called out to the others.

"Looks like we're dropping in." Atticus said as he picked up Patch in his arms.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

* * *

Cherry soon had a panic attack.

"Come on, Cherry." Patch gently pushed her with his head to make her move forward.

"But I'm too scared to jump." Cherry said.

"Oh... You're scared of jumping, are you, Cherry...?" Drell smiled innocently and batted his eyelashes. "I guess you wanna go home now with a warm blanket and some hot cocoa..."

"Is that an option?" Cherry smiled nervously. She soon saw she had a parachute on her back.

"Nope." Drell replied.

" **DON'T MAKE ME JUMP!** " Cherry begged while latching onto him.

"Hey, let go of me!" Drell glared.

"Please don't make me jump!" Cherry begged.

There was soon two other teenagers.

"Please, please, please!" Cherry begged.

Drell tried to shake her off. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" Cherry cried out as she kept a hold of him.

"What a baby." The skinny teenager scoffed.

"Cherry, will you let go?!" Drell growled.

"No, I want to live!" Cherry begged. " **LIIIIIVE!** "

"Oh, for the love of peat." Drell groaned.

Cherry cried out miserable.

"GET OFF!" Drell soon kicked her out of the plane. "Whoops..."

"Drell!" Atticus scolded.

"Atticus, I swear, I did not mean to do that!" Drell defended.

"Well, at least she has her parachute." Patch said.

"I better go after her..." Atticus sighed, he then grabbed his own parachute just in case and jumped after Cherry as she screamed while falling in the air.

* * *

"If you guys are so brave, you go next." Mo told the two teenage boys who made fun of Cherry for being scared.

And where the two teenage boys soon got scared as soon as they saw how high they were.

"Well?" Mo folded her arms with a smirk as she stood by Patch.

"Are you kidding?" Both teenage boys asked.

Aisha went next with all her bravery and jumped once she was ready. "Stylin'!" she beamed as she fell.

"On your tail!" Adam jumped after her. "Whoo-Hoo!"

"Wait for me!" Mo smiled as she jumped out next.

Patch even jumped after her.

"Did that puppy just jump out of the plane?" Billy asked.

"That's no ordinary puppy." Kimberly replied as she got her helmet on.

"You have no idea." Drell said.

* * *

The other Rangers went next as did Mo. Drell stepped back nervously and whistled innocently.

"Why aren't you going next?" The skinny teenage boy asked.

"I don't have to do this..." Drell replied. "As much as I would like to, I can't find myself the time to-"

Skippy poofed up behind Drell and pushed him out.

"I'll get you for that!" Drell glared.

Skippy laughed like a hyena and then poofed away. The two teenage boys soon pinched themselves to see if they were dreaming. They both yelled out to discover that they were not somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Atticus and the others were still falling.

"I hate this..." Cherry breathed shallowly.

"When do we pull the cord?" Mo asked.

"I'll signal." Atticus smiled as he was calm.

"I hope it's soon!" Cherry yelled.

"Keep your pants on, Cherry." Atticus replied.

The Power Rangers all came together and held each other's hands as they formed a circle together. They even included Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch in it.

Cherry whimpered nervously. "I HATE HEIGHTS!"

"All right, guys, let's break!" Adam called.

"BREAK?!" Cherry yelped. "BREAK WHAT?!"

"That means separate." Atticus told her.

Cherry screamed out even louder. They all soon pulled the cord on each of their parachutes.

"Okay, now!" Atticus told the others about their own parachutes.

And where they soon pulled the cords of their parachutes. Cherry shivered nervously as she held her parachute handles as they were about to land.

"Just stay calm." Mo said.

"Um, Cherry, read anything good lately?" Atticus asked to take Cherry's mind off of the sky.

"Well, I read about something called Ryan's Comet..." Cherry shrugged.

"What's Ryan's Comet?" Patch asked.

"I'm not fully sure, but I hear it's a big deal," Cherry replied. "And coincidentally, you can see it in the Angel Grove observatory."

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"I really wanna see it," Cherry sounded hopeful. "I heard my sister talk about it once."

* * *

They soon reached their destination. There appeared to be people gathering around the target zone for the Power Rangers as they were about to land.

"A target zone?" Mo asked, confused.

"We should be landing there." Atticus said.

"But what are all these people doing there?" Cherry asked.

"You guys made it to a charity skydive for Ryan's Comet." The Power Rangers told them.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

The Angel Grove High School students cheered as the Power Rangers were coming from the sky. A boy was telling his father to pay attention to see how the 'pros' skydived properly.

 ** _'The first of the team is beginning his final approach,'_ ** The announcer announced for the boy in black. **_'It's Adam!'_**

Adam smiled as he was about to land on the target by the crowd, and he had made it successfully.

 ** _"Right behind him is skydiver Billy,"_** The announcer called once the blue boy came next. ** _"Who manages a perfect landing!"_**

 _'Here I come.'_ Mo thought to herself.

 ** _"Up next is... Who's that with Kimberly?"_** The announcer announced as the Pink Ranger came with Mo.

"Wahoo!" Mo cheered.

Mo and Kimberly had same landings as they both hit the target.

 ** _"Whoever she is, she has a flawless landing as for Kimberly!"_ ** The announcer then called out.

 _'I hope my landing is as great as theirs.'_ Patch thought to himself.

 ** _"And here comes Rocky who lands right on target!"_** The announcer cheered for the Red Power Ranger before soon seeing Patch coming in next to him. **_"And there appears to be one of the firemen's dogs."_** He then remarked.

"That is a dog stereotype!" Patch glared before his eyes widened. "Uh, I mean, woof, woof!"

Cherry seemed to be skydiving down to the target before Atticus and Tommy would arrive. "Don't panic, don't panic," she told herself. "You're not helpless, you're not helpless... I _am_ helpless, I'M GONNA DIE!"

 ** _"Uh...I have no idea who that is, ladies and gentlemen."_ ** The announcer said, not knowing who Cherry was.

Cherry covered her eyes as this looked like the end for her.

"For the last time, nobody asked for a giant trampoline!" A man glared to a delivery person.

"You know, pal, you could've told me that before I set it up!" The delivery person glared back.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained before she then bounced off the trampoline and flung right back up in the air. She began to try to get free from her parachute.

"Cherry, don't, that'll make it worse!" Atticus panicked.

Cherry took out a pair of scissors and cut her parachute off. "Yes, I'm free!" Cherry cheered before realizing something. "Uh-oh..."

"Moron..." Drell muttered under his breath.

Cherry soon screamed before she felt as she felt someone had caught her. Drell waited for Cherry to stop screaming. Cherry opened her eyes and looked around.

"Done?" Drell asked, unimpressed before he saw Atticus and Tommy skydiving down.

"I-I-I think so..." Cherry shivered nervously.

"Hey, count your blessings!" Drell glared. "If you hadn't landed on that trampoline, I would've landed right on top of you."

"Oh, right." Cherry said.

Drell then threw her out of his arms as Atticus and Tommy were coming with Aisha. _'Their landings should be easy.'_ Drell thought to himself.

Aisha had the best landing so far.

* * *

"Nice board, Tommy." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Tommy smiled back.

"Incoming!" Atticus informed the people.

 ** _'So, now, it's all up to Tommy Wong and his new friend,'_** The announcer announced. **_'Can Tommy make it six for six?"_**

 _'Here we go.'_ Atticus thought to himself as both him and Tommy were going to make it.

Tommy's board slid across the bull's eye which made everyone cheer wildly for him since he made the target. Atticus soon landed on the bulls eye next. The crowd went wild for the two as they had top notch landings. Tommy and Atticus caused for Angel Grove to break a new record.

'Cool." Patch smiled.

 ** _'Remember, folks, Ryan's Comet will be passing in just two days.'_ ** The announcer reminded the visitors as a boy came up to meet Tommy and Atticus, though mostly Tommy.

"Atticus, that was awesome; I didn't know you could skydive." Patch smiled.

"That was not skydiving," Cherry replied. "That was falling with style."

"Jealous?" Drell smirked.

"I'll kill you..." Cherry growled lowly.

"Whatever." Drell smirked.

Cherry growled and folded her arms.

* * *

"Looking good up there, you too, sir." The boy smiled to Tommy and Atticus.

"Thanks," Tommy smiled back as he shared a high-five with the young boy. "Maybe next time you can join us."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Really?" the boy smiled. "Could I?"

"Yeah, well, we'll talk about that, Fred," the boy's father replied. "In about 10 or 12 years, all right?"

The boy then smiled and shrugged to Atticus and Tommy.

"Hey, where are those two teenage boys we saw on the plane?" Mo asked as she looked up in the sky.

"They didn't come down yet?" Drell looked up with her. "Cowards, much?" he then scoffed.

"You mean Bulk and Skull?" Billy asked. "Where are those guys?"

"They probably landed on a roof." Cherry shrugged.

This made some of the others laugh at that idea. Cherry weakly laughed along with them in an attempt to be social since the others had found it to be funny.

Drell took out binoculars and looked up to the sky. "Well, the plane's still in the air, but it should be running out of fuel any minute now." he then told them.

"Don't worry, Bulk and Skull will jump out of the plane before it runs out." Billy said.

"Here they come!" Drell called as the two other boys then jumped out of the plane before sounding scared after claiming to be brave much earlier.

"Should we wait for them?" Mo asked.

"You guys can if you want, but we're gonna get skating." Aisha said.

"Can we join you?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, skating's the best!" Mo smiled.

"Hmm... Do you know if we got spares?" Rocky asked his fellow Rangers.

"No worries, they have their own." Drell replied before secretly using his magic.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

Cherry stepped back nervously.

"What is it now?" Drell groaned to her.

"I can't skate." Cherry bit her lip.

"Oh, for the love of peat." Drell groaned.

Cherry smiled nervously.

"Can you do ANYTHING?" Drell glared.

"I _do_ stuff, I'm just not a physical person." Cherry replied.

"Fine, then go to the construction site." Drell said.

Cherry frowned and walked away from him.

Atticus and Mo joined the Power Rangers in roller-skating.

"Rock and roll!" Tommy cheered.

Patch soon brought out a skateboard.

"A dog can skateboard?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, don't you watch YouTube?" Billy joked.

Patch soon showed off his own skateboarding skills.

"Follow us, Puppy." Kimberly smiled as they skated one way.

Patch smiled back as he followed them on his skateboard.

* * *

Cherry was walking around the construction until she saw Bulk and Skull coming down from the sky in their parachutes. The group took a shortcut through there as Cherry looked up into the sky.

"Hey, this doesn't look like the target landing zone!" Skull yelped. "Where's the free food?"

"You idiot!" Bulk snapped. "Your screaming threw off the Stealth Eagle's sense of direction!"

"Screaming?" Cherry smirked.

The construction workers soon noticed Bulk and Skull and looked up to them. The two boys made fun of each other as they came in for a landing.

"Oh, brother." Cherry groaned.

"Hey, you guys, what do you think you're doing?!" One worker came toward Bulk and Skull.

"This should be good." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Uhh..." Skull stammered as he removed his helmet.

"We're from the Angel Grove Building Inspector's Office." Bulk replied.

"Yeah!" Skull quickly agreed. "That building's supposed to be over there!"

"Is this guy actually falling for this?" Cherry asked, unimpressed.

"And what's that man doing over there without proper foot protection?" Bulk then looked over.

"Who's in charge around here, huh?!" Skull demanded.

Cherry rolled her eyes and shook her head until one man named Dave was called over to take a look at something. Cherry decided to use her magic to make herself invisible so she could see what was going on. Bulk and Skull stayed behind while Cherry and the construction workers came to check out the sight.

"What in the world is this?" Dave pondered as he looked with his fellow workers at the new sight.

"It sure as heck ain't DWP." one worker shrugged.

"DWP?" Cherry whispered.

"Let's get a crane in here." Dave suggested.

Cherry took out her phone and snapped a picture of the thing as the workers decided to handle it, and where after the thing was removed from the ground, something soon raised up from the ground. Steam rose from the ground at first. Cherry waved the air as even though she was invisible, she got smoke on her glasses. The steam soon cleared as a monstrous metallic hand came up with an egg in its clutches.

 _'That's strange.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Incredible," Dave commented. 'What do you think it is?"

"No idea..." a bearded man muttered as he came closer to the egg and reached out to touch it, and where some purple electricity began to form around it and shot right at the bearded man. The man grunted and yelled out as he then fell from the impact.

"Ooh..." Cherry winced as the others surrounded him.

"John, are you all right?" Dave asked.

"I better tell the others." Cherry suggested to herself. She soon ran off to tell her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Hey, guys, let's get somethin' to eat." Rocky suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Mo smiled.

There was then a beeping noise heard.

"Hold on a second," Tommy said as he checked his watch, then pointed to a hidden direction. "Let's go over there."

Atticus, Mo, and Patch followed them as they knew what this had to mean.

Tommy took his watch out again once they were alone. "What's up, Alpha?"

 **'Rangers, Zordon needs you in the command center, it's urgent.** ' a voice replied.

"Sounds like this is important." Mo said.

"You have no idea," Tommy told her before signing off to Alpha. "We're on our way."

"Mind if we come along?" Patch asked.

"I still can't get used to that talking dog, though because of last time with LazyTown, you guys are welcome to join us." Tommy replied.

"All right!" Patch cheered.

"Besides, you guys have your own Morphers, remember?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm just so excited, I love a good adventure." Patch beamed.

"Come on, let's go." Mo said then.

They soon got themselves teleported to the Power Rangers HQ.

"Guys, guys!" Cherry rushed over and then panted before she saw everyone was gone. "Aw, come on!" She soon knew that she would have to follow them by magic.

Drell arrived with chicken fingers.

"Where... Did they go...?" Cherry panted.

"HQ." Drell told her.

"Thanks." Cherry panted before using her dream-bending magic to teleport her to the Power Rangers' HQ.

Drell kept eating the chicken fingers. "Mm... Crispy and juicy~..."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the HQ..._**

Atticus, Mo, and Patch came with the Rangers into the room.

"Alpha, what's goin' on?" Tommy asked.

 **'A massive surge of evil energy is overloading our sensors!'** The robot informed while in a panic.

"That's bad." Mo said as she began to try to help with the sensors.

"Rangers, you must act swiftly," A deep voice told the teenagers. "The planet is in grave danger."

"Who said that?" Patch asked.

"That's Zordon." Atticus whispered to his puppy.

"Danger from what?" Kimberly asked nervously.

Cherry soon appeared. "Guys, something just rose up the earth, and shocked a man, and get this, it's just an egg!" She then told them.

"There you are, Cherry!" Atticus replied.

"Did you not just hear what I said?!" Cherry asked him.

"Later, Cherry, Zordon was about to tell us something." Atticus replied.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Cherry begged.

"I'm afraid that egg you saw at the construction site, Cherry, has a powerful evil inside." Zordon told her.

"It zapped this one guy!" Cherry flailed her arms. 'It was super freaky!" she then took out her phone and showed the picture she took. "A-A-And it came out of this!"

"Wow." Patch said out of surprise.

"6,000 years ago, a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze ruled the world with a reign of unparalleled terror," Zordon informed the others. "He was on the verge of completing construction of his ultimate weapons: The Ecto-Morphicon Titans, twin machines capable of enslaving the entire universe."

"Whoa." Atticus said, not liking the sound of that.

"What happened to him?" Tommy asked.

"A group of young warriors like yourselves lured him into a hyper-lock chamber and buried him deep underground," Zordon explained. "But now, the chamber has been accidentally uncovered."

"The egg..." Cherry whispered to herself.

"You must return it to the depths before it is opened and Ivan is released." Zordon instructed.

"His Ecto-Morphicons were buried near the chamber,' Alpha added in. 'If Ivan escapes, he's sure to find them!'

"But how could he be released?" Cherry asked.

"We have nothing on that yet," Zordon replied. "Use extreme caution, Rangers. You're dealing with an evil that is beyond all imagination."

The teenagers looked nervous, but they had to take the mission as it was their sole duty as the Power Rangers.

"To the construction site we go." Mo said.

They all then went together after Zordon and Alpha commanded them to do so.

* * *

It was getting dark out.

Drell checked the time. "Hmm... I wonder if I should've gone with them." He soon went to the construction site as he had a feeling something was going to appear. He could see as it was getting dark, people had placed police tape around the sight where Cherry found the supposed egg.

"Stand back, citizen." a cop told Drell.

Drell soon used his magic to make it look like the cop was just imagining him. The cop did a double take.

"Ooooohhh, I am a spirit who represents your faaather..." Drell said in a ghostly moan. "You never set up the goals I sent for you!...Bad son, bad..."

The cop didn't seem to buy that.

"Well... See ya." Drell said before ditching the cop the best that he could.

The cop soon went after him as the warlock was trespassing. A red glow seemed to come over the construction site where the artifact was which didn't seem to be a good sign, especially for the Power Rangers, and where appeared from the red glow was a group of figures.

"Man..." Drell groaned to himself. "Atticus and Cherry aren't going to like this."

We are shown the group which was Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and the creature known as Mordant. Drell soon used his magic to make himself invisible so he wouldn't be seen as he would see what would happen next. The bad guys soon began to talk.

"What do I care about some stupid egg?" Rita complained.

"This is no ordinary egg!" Lord Zedd told her.

"Well, I say we hard-boil the thing!" Rita scoffed.

'Wow, she clearly doesn't know who is in the egg.' Drell thought to himself.

"I'm with her. I'm hungry." Mordant said.

"That's 'cuz you're a pig!" Goldar laughed.

"Hey, Kurt, take a look at this." The cop told his partner.

"No need to wake him," Lord Zedd replied before zapping the both of them. "In fact, why don't you take a little nap yourself?"

The two cops were soon knocked out from the zapping.

"Yeah, I could do that," Mordant commented. "I just choose not to."

"Zip your lips." Goldar replied.

Lord Zedd soon walked up to the egg in amazement. "After 2,000 years of searching, you are finally within my grasp. And now... Let's crack this egg." He soon used his power on the egg to crack it open.

Everyone watched as the egg was soon freed from the clutches that came with it. The egg then cracked like it was hatching.

"Excellent~" Lord Zedd approved.

 _'Oh, no...'_ Drell thought to himself.

Inside of the egg seemed to be a gooey pink substance which Rita put her finger inside of.

"What?!" Rita complained. "You spent 2,000 years looking for a tub of snot?!"

"Patience, motor-mouth. Watch." Lord Zedd told her.

Something seemed to look like something was happening.

The goo rose out of the egg and began to morph somehow into a strange and new shape before becoming a new figure right in front of them who came alive. He then yawned and cracked his body a bit like he had woken up after a very long slumber. "Ladies and gentlemen... The Ooze is back!" he then told them happily.

"He's so handsome!" Rita smirked.

"Why, thank you." The being smirked back to her.

 _'Oi.'_ Drell thought to himself.

"I am Lord Zedd, sworn enemy of all that is good and decent," Lord Zedd said to the being. "It is a supreme honor to finally meet you."

"How can I ever repay you?" The figure replied.

"Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltar?" Lord Zedd then asked.

The man soon glared as he let out a skyward scream as energy blasts zapped all around as he sounded outraged at the mention of Zordon.

 _'That is a yes.'_ Drell thought to himself.

"I think he's heard of him." Mordant commented, saying what Drell was thinking.

"I want you to destroy Zordon, so that my evil may once again reign supreme!" Lord Zedd demanded.

"I will not only destroy him, I will obliterate his entire legacy," The man replied. "It will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed!"

"Finally, a real man!" Rita swooned.

"We shall leave you to weave your evil ways," Lord Zedd told his new friend. "Let's go, Rita."

The evil group soon left. Drell soon decided to rush off while he still had the time.

"What is that odious stench?" The man grunted after taking some sniffs. "It smells like... Teenagers!"

"Oh, no..." Drell whispered.

* * *

The Power Rangers soon arrived with their new friends.

"Anybody see anything?" Cherry asked.

"Let's take a look up there." Tommy suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Patch said.

They soon went along before finding the construction site which kept the egg, but it was blocked with construction tape to keep trespassers out of the way. They went through the tape and decided to take a closer look anyway, and where they saw the egg open and where Patch started to sniff it. Someone soon came behind them which startled them, but it was one of the cops.

"Hey! What are you kids doin' here?" The cop demanded.

"You haven't seen a morphological being lurking around here?" Kimberly asked.

"A morphological being?" The cop replied.

"Yeah." Kimberly nodded.

"What the heck is that?" The cop asked before pausing. "Wait... Did it look something like this?" he then asked before morphing into his true form.

Patch began to growl at the morphological being.

"That is sick and wrong!" Cherry pointed from both shock and disgust.

"Ew, gross." Kimberly agreed.

"No argument here." Mo added.

"Too kind. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised..." The being told the group of teenagers along with Patch. "They call me Ivan Ooze."

Patch looked ready to fight 'this man'.

"Well, pack your bags 'cuz we're sending you back to where you came from!" Rocky glared.

"Gee, a teenager with a big mouth," Ivan commented. "Not much has changed in 6,000 years."

"Well, you obviously don't know who you're dealing with, Mr. Crazy Head." Kimberly glared.

"Really?" Ivan smirked.

"Yeah, we're the Power Rangers!" Tommy added.

"Yeah, so you better say your prayers, buddy." Mo added.

"Ooh, where's my autograph book?" Ivan mocked fear with a wicked laugh. "Power Rangers, huh? So Zordon's still usin' a bunch of kids to do his dirty work. Well... Meet my kids!" he then laughed as he used his powers to make his own army against them as he laughed.

"Ew." Kimberly winced.

"From this moment forth, the world as you know it SHALL CEASE TO EXIST!" Ivan laughed as he raised his arms with thunder and lightning cracking through the sky. "WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!" He soon took off into the sky.

"He's gone!" Rocky gasped.

"Where did he go?" Mo wondered.

Patch just growled at the Ooze Men who looked like they wanted to hurt them.

"Looks like we'll have to fight these guys before taking on Ivan." Atticus said.

"I'm right behind ya, Atticus." Patch promised as he growled, trying to be brave and bold like Thunderbolt when he was on TV, and where he was successful in that with how loud his growling was.

Drell soon poked his head out to see his students with the Power Rangers against Ivan's Ooze Men.

"Time to take these ugly guys down." Cherry said.

"I love your enthusiasm, Cherry." Atticus approved.

* * *

The group soon began to fight the Ooze Men back with their best efforts, mostly from training as Power Rangers, but despite their best efforts, it didn't seem to go as well as planned.

"I think now is a good time to morph." Patch said.

"I can't get used to that dog talking, but I think that might be a good idea." Tommy replied.

"Okay, Cherry, get ready to jump," Atticus said once he found a spot for them to get ready to kick some bad guy butt. "Just think you're with Batman."

Cherry nodded as she tried that as they jumped to the end as the Ooze Men came to go after them.

"Can't wait to see how they morph." Drell said, referring to Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

"I guess this is it then?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Yep." Atticus replied.

"It's Morphin' time!" Tommy and Atticus proclaimed.

Drell stayed hidden just to keep safe.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly proclaimed.

"Triceratops!" Billy added.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" Aisha added.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Mastodon!" Adam called out.

"Uh, so do we call dinosaur names?" Cherry asked as she was trying to get the hang of this whole Power Rangers thing.

"Not all of us." Atticus said as he saw what Tommy's morpher's symbol was.

"White Tiger!" Tommy called out.

"Aww... That's a good one." Cherry said as she liked white tigers.

"Alright, now it's our turn." Patch said.

"Um... What do we say though?" Cherry asked. "Whatever we want?"

Drell simply went face-palm before using his magic to make a piece of paper of what Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch had to say to morph.

"Where'd this paper come from?" Cherry asked.

"I smell magic..." Patch said. "Drell, are you over there?!"

Drell waved his hand as he kept hiding.

"Since he teleported this paper to us, I'm guessing we need to read it." Mo said.

Cherry took the paper to take a look. "Panther?" she then asked once she saw what she had to read, and where she soon morphed after she morphed it was Patch that was next.

"Let me see..." Patch said.

"Can you say that word?" Atticus asked as he knelt beside his dog.

"Wolf Dog?" Patch replied once he saw what he had to say, and where he soon changed into human before morphing into his own Power Ranger uniform.

Next was Mo.

"A goose?!" Mo asked.

"Actually, that's a duck." Atticus told her.

"A duck? Why would I turn into a duck?" Mo muttered before shrugging. "Whatever... Graceful duck!"

Atticus nodded as she then morphed into her own form. Atticus was soon shown what words to say for him to morph. "Looks like I'm some kind of brave looking dog too..." Atticus said before he then morphed with them. "Akita!"

* * *

They all soon morphed along with the Power Rangers as they were given their own forms which might come in handy for later adventures, but who can say really? A theme song seemed to play as the Power Rangers soon assembled together to beat the Ooze Men, but as they were done morphing, they saw that the Ooze Men were gone.

"That can't be good." Patch commented.

"Where'd they go?" Kimberly wondered.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Adam advised.

Rocky soon noticed something. "Over there!" he then called out to his friends.

The others soon looked to where Rocky pointed.

"Careful. It could be a trap." Tommy warned the others.

"Right." The others agreed with him on that.

"Let's go!" Tommy then said.

"I better go and make sure Ivan doesn't wreck Zordon." Drell said before teleporting to the Power Rangers' HQ.

The others soon walked off to take care of business.

"I guess we're Power Rangers now?" Cherry asked.

"I'd guess honorary members." Kimberly told her.

"But what I wanna guess is why I got a duck for my Power Ranger uniform?" Mo asked.

"I guess you're just ducky." Cherry smirked.

Mo didn't look amused.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Meanwhile with Drell at the HQ..._**

"Pardon me, Zordon?" Drell replied as he soon came to see the figure head.

"Alpha, my sensors tell me the Rangers were too late," Zordon told his robot. "Ivan is on his way here."

"Don't worry," Alpha replied. "Nobody enters the command center without a power coin."

"I think Ivan might get in through between the doors as ooze." Drell gulped.

"Oh, nonsense, like that'll ever happen." Alpha replied.

However, an alarm went off and Ivan was soon coming through the doors as ooze.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Drell deadpanned.

"Um, well, I could be wrong." Alpha said nervously.

Ivan chuckled darkly as he soon came into the HQ. "Hey, pretty fancy-schmancy," he then smirked. "I guess if you invest your money well over 60 centuries, you can buy something pretty nice."

"Stay back, I'm warning you." Drell replied.

"Why don't you stay back?" Ivan smirked as he was much older than him. "I've been doing this since long before you were even in diapers."

"We'll see about that." Drell glared as he punched Ivan.

"I'll admit... That was a nice punch..." Ivan smirked to him.

"Uh-oh." Drell said before using his magic.

Ivan soon took out a couple of fingers and zapped both Alpha and Drell.

"You haven't changed, Ooze," Zordon commented. "You're still picking on creatures smaller than yourself."

"You said it!" Drell yelped as he was shocked.

"Ah, put a sock in it, Z," Ivan huffed. "Ten minutes out of the egg, and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me into your stuffy Hyper-Lock Chamber, and tossed me away in the depths like yesterday's trash. You any idea what it's like to be locked up in a rotten egg for 6,000 years? It's boring. Not to mention I've had a charlie horse since the Renaissance."

"You won't get away with this, Ooze!" Zordon glared.

"That's right." Drell added as he tried to get over the shock.

"You robbed me of my prime. I was the supreme ruler of the most foul empire in the universe until this snot-nosed warlock became the most powerful man in the universe, and now... It's time to pay the piper," Ivan smirked. "Oh, the things that I have missed! The Black Plague! The Spanish Inquisition! The Brady Bunch reunion!"

"I swear, I thought the Black Plague was a band!" Drell cried out. "I didn't know it would wipe out half of Europe!"

Ivan soon began to use his power all over the HQ as he began to wreck havoc. Drell soon took out his wand to counteract the chaos that was caused by Ivan, but Ivan saw that and used his power on the wand. Drell grunted a bit as he used his wand against Ivan's powers, but he seemed to struggle.

"Having trouble?" Ivan smirked as he didn't seem to have any problems.

"No... I got it... Really..." Drell smiled nervously. "I may be younger than you, but I'm not Head of the Witch's Council because I'm mean and strong."

"That's not why?" Ivan teased. "You're a bit of a bully yourself."

Before Drell could reply, Ivan's power overpowered his magic, and where he was shrunk and placed in a snow globe, and where his strength was transferred into Ivan himself.

"Nuts!" Drell frowned as he was stuck now.

"Ooh, now I know why you're a bully, with this strength it's easy to pick on people." Ivan smirked as he flexed his new biceps.

"You won't get away with this!" Drell glared. "My students will teach you!"

"Why would the head of a council have students?" Ivan smirked. Ivan soon remembered of how many teenagers and a Dalmatian were at the construction site and had a feeling that three of the teenagers and the Dalmatian had to be his students. "So... Why do you have students?" he then asked.

"They chose this adventurous lifestyle," Drell glared. "I've trusted them since they were little kids, and they're going to help the Power Rangers defeat you."

"Not without their Power Ranger weapons or Megazords I bet." Ivan smirked as he left as he kept Drell close to him as he carried the snow globe that the warlock was trapped in.

"...Well... I..." Drell stammered. "Hey! Let me go! Leave me alone, you slug!"

"Not happening, Drell; I want to see the looks on their faces when they see you this small." Ivan smirked, referring to Lord Zedd and the others.

"To whom are you referring to?" Drell replied.

"How about Lord Zedd?" Ivan replied.

"Oh, no!" Drell's eyes widened. "I'll be a laughing stock!"

"That's what I'm counting on." Ivan smirked.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

"This is so creepy..." Cherry commented. "I'm not sure if I like it."

"This coming from the same person who loves Halloween?" Mo asked.

"Well, yeah..." Cherry replied.

"I'm sure it's fine, Cherry," Patch said. "If you can make it through a haunted house, surely you can do this."

"Patch is right." Atticus told his best friend.

Cherry just sighed as she shook chills down her spine. Billy got into a fighting stance as he thought he heard someone coming.

"Can someone do a quick scan around to see if any can see where those guys are?" Patch asked, referring to the Ooze Men.

"Please, allow me," Aisha replied. "Activating Power Beam!" And where soon two lights soon came from her helmet.

They soon took a look around, staying close beside the Yellow Ranger.

"Okay, I can see why you think this is creepy, Cherry," Patch commented. "I feel like I'm being watched."

"See anything, Aisha?" Cherry asked.

"Nothing yet, I'm afraid..." Aisha replied as she looked all around with her fellow Power Rangers.

"They gotta be around here somewhere." Atticus commented.

"There's gotta be a way to scan for them by their heat signatures." Patch said.

"I think I know what to do," Rocky replied. "Activate Power Scopes!" His helmet soon changed a bit as it started to scan around.

"You got anything, Rocky?" Atticus asked.

"Readings are all over the place," Rocky replied. "I don't know what these purple creeps are made of, but I can't lock 'em down."

"Whatever they are, we'll take 'em down." Mo said.

"All right, stay alert." Tommy told the others.

One of the Ooze Men seemed to move with in the shadows.

"Come on, guys, you're coming with us." Tommy told his new allies.

"You know it." Mo said.

Alpha nodded and soon did what he had to do.

"Okay, guys, here we go." Atticus said, being brave for all of them.

And with that, they were soon sent away in a colorful streak of light like when the Powerpuff Girls take flight, and they were soon seen leaving Earth.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with the bad guys..._**

"I can't believe it! How could he let them slip through his hands?!" Rita complained. "He's no better than the rest of the hired help! I'm starting to think that Robbie Rotten was a better ally!"

"Oh, give it a rest." Lord Zedd told her.

They soon heard someone coming in.

"Hi, honey, I'm home!" Ivan grinned as he had appeared.

"You egg-sucking purple pinhead!" Rita complained. "The Rangers are going after the great power! I thought you said this guy was the master of disaster! He's nothing but a slime-infested jelly donut!"

Ivan soon used ooze to gag Rita's mouth closed.

"Finally! Someone shut her up!" Lord Zedd commented.

"Your feebleness is staggering," Ivan replied. "You obviously need a vacation. I think circumstances force us to choose a new leader, and I pick... Me!" he then concluded with a wicked laugh.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?!" Lord Zedd glared.

"The Bogeyman is taking over." Ivan said as he sat at the throne.

"No one double-crosses Lord Zedd and lives!" Lord Zedd glared as he tried to shoot at Ivan to make him pay for his insolence.

This attack only made it tickle Ivan and not harm him. Lord Zedd soon stopped his attack.

"My turn." Ivan smirked as he soon shot Lord Zedd and Rita into the snow globe with Drell.

* * *

"Way to go, bonehead!" Rita complained.

"It just goes to show you, you can't trust _anyone_ in this galaxy!" Lord Zedd replied.

"At least not anyone evil." Drell scoffed.

"You too?" Rita asked before laughing. "This is rich! The most powerful man in the universe got stuck in a snow globe!"

"Says the witch that's also stuck in a snow globe with her husband." Drell smirked.

"Why, you...?!" Rita growled.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Drell replied.

They soon felt the snow globe shake.

"Whoa! Stop! I'm getting sick!" Drell cried out.

"Oh, I love snow globes," Ivan grinned darkly before looking to Goldar and Mordant. "Now you have a choice. You either serve me, or you can join these insufferable dingledorks!"

"You two better not do the stupid thing and join him!" Drell told Goldar and Mordant.

"Goldar, get us out of here!" Rita called out. "Don't listen to that purple booger!"

"Don't you dare betray me!" Lord Zedd added.

"We never _liked_ those dingledorks." Goldar replied.

"You said it. They stink." Mordant added.

"So, what are we going to do about the Power Rangers, O, my hideous one?" Goldar asked.

"Oh, yes, the Power Rangers, and those students of Drell's." Ivan hummed before getting up.

Drell looked up in slight dismay as he felt humiliated and defeated. Ivan soon snorted through his nose before hocking out a loogie from his nose onto the floor beside the two minions.

"Good distance." Mordant commented.

"Yeah." Goldar agreed.

And where what happened next was surprising as the loogie started to get bigger and where it soon formed into what looked to be a big group of anthro crows. They soon began to squawk slightly.

"Shut your beaks!" Ivan told them. "Now, my Tengu Warriors, you will fly to Phaedos, you will find the Power Rangers, and you will tear them apart!"

The bird men squawked and they soon left to carry out his orders.

"Those Tengu Warriors are going to have a hard time with my students with the Power Rangers." Drell smirked.

"Oh, you talk a mighty big game." Ivan smirked back to him.

"One of my students has god-like strength," Drell smirked back. "He's like this century's version of Hercules."

"Is that a fact?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, just you watch," Drell replied. "You're gonna be sorry you crossed me in this century."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile on Phaedos..._**

Patch and the teenagers soon arrived on the planet once they were successful in getting off of Earth.

"Wow..." Aisha whispered in amazement.

"This looks almost similar to Earth." Mo said.

"Makes me think of something my dad would watch on Star Trek." Cherry commented.

"My gosh. Look at this place." Kimberly commented.

"You guys! Over here! Quick!" Aisha soon called out as she wandered off from them.

"Coming!" Patch told her.

They all soon came to join the Yellow Ranger's sides. They found what looked like a decaying body which was now skeletal like a rotten old corpse.

"Whoa. Looks like somebody had a bad day." Kimberly commented.

"What was it?" Atticus asked.

"That's a good question, but it reeks of death." Cherry replied.

"Definitely not the welcoming committee, that's for sure." Kimberly commented.

"We better keep moving." Mo said.

"Come on, guys, we got a job to do." Tommy added in agreement.

* * *

They soon began to walk past the skeleton. They looked all around as they took a look on the new distant planet.

"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Cherry spoke up.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned, it I'm getting that feeling too." Mo said before looking up to one of the cliffs.

Someone appeared to be there before suddenly walking away.

"Okay, that was weird." Mo said.

"Too weird." Cherry added.

"Guys, come on!" Tommy told them.

Cherry and Mo looked over before following him and the other Power Rangers.

* * *

They continued to walk along the rocky trail and which seemed to go on for miles.

"Atticus...?" Cherry called.

"You need to sit down?" Atticus asked.

Cherry nodded.

"All right, guys, break time." Atticus told the others.

"About time." Patch sighed as he collapsed.

Everyone then sat down as Cherry put her feet up as she seemed to be a little sore.

"Any aches?" Atticus asked her.

"I think I just need to sit." Cherry replied.

"Well, we have been walking for what feels like hours." Patch said.

Cherry soon took her shoes off as her feet hurt a bit. A wave soon splashed in the background before soaking her.

"...Oh, sure... Why not?" Cherry muttered.

Atticus soon made a towel appear. Cherry took it and dried herself off.

"You're welcome." Atticus said before looking over as Tommy and Kimberly were alone together.

"Are those two a thing?" Mo asked Aisha, referring to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Well... I didn't wanna say anything, but... Yeah." Aisha hid a small smirk.

"I had a feeling they were." Mo smirked back.

"Kinda like you and that Atticus guy?" Aisha replied. "You two seem close."

"Yeah, we've been a couple for a long time." Mo smiled.

"You guys do look cute together." Aisha replied.

"I'm glad you think so, because when I first met him, I never thought about having a boyfriend, but he's just amazing." Mo smiled.

"He sure is." Patch agreed.

"You got a puppy girlfriend?" Aisha giggled.

"Well, I _do_ like this cocker spaniel named Collette." Patch admitted.

"It's true, he visits every time he has the chance to." Mo said.

"Oh, is she _your_ dog?" Aisha asked about Collette.

"Sort of," Mo replied. "My dog is more of the one called Angel, but after my parents adopted me, I guess their dogs could count as my dogs too."

Patch soon heard something coming from the sky. This made Aisha and Mo look with Patch as that got their attention.

"That looks like a crow..." Patch commented.

"And looks like those crow creatures are about to attack us." Atticus said.

The crow men soon flew in to attack the Power Rangers like they were sent in to do. Cherry looked over and yelped as she ducked down from the crow men who came from the skies.

"Looks like it's time to fight some unwanted company." Atticus said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Patch replied as he came beside his owner.

"Time that these crows flew back home." Mo added as she joined them.

"Or else I'll fly 'em to the moon like the rats with wings that they are." Atticus chuckled.

They soon began to fight the crow creatures.

"Man, these guys are worse than the crows from The Wizard of Oz." Cherry complained.

"Yeah, only they're anthro crows." Atticus said.

"Let's move!" Tommy called out.

They all began to fight the anthro birds, but Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry seemed to be the only ones that seemed to handle them.

"You guys okay?" Atticus asked the Power Rangers.

"I don't think we can do it!" Tommy replied.

"Yes, you can!" Mo told him as she roundhouse kicked a Tengu Warrior.

"What a woman.' Atticus whispered.

"Focus, Romeo." Cherry told him. She soon saw one of the Tengu Warriors crashing right into Atticus as if it had crashed into a wall.

"I think I'm fine, Cher Bear." Atticus smirked.

"Hey!" Cherry glared from the nickname.

"What?" Atticus smirked.

"These guys are gonna put us out of the job." Billy commented about Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

"Incoming!" Mo told Billy as she saw one coming from behind him.

Billy looked over and yelped as he tried to roundhouse kick it away, and where the roundhouse kick seem to do the trick as the Tengu Warrior was sent crashing to the ground after that one kick.

"See? You _can_ do it!" Patch smiled. "You guys just gotta believe in yourselves."

"Yeah, besides, you guys are still the Power Rangers." Cherry said.

"She's right... We can do this." Tommy replied.

"You know the funny thing about morphing?" Billy asked.

"What's that?" Rocky replied.

"You don't appreciate it 'til you can do it!" Billy told him.

"I get the feeling these birdbrains were sent from Ivan Ooze." Patch said as he attacked a Tengu Warrior.

"That would make a lot of sense." Cherry replied as she did her best to remember her moves from Mortal Kombat.

No matter how many times they took down the Tengu Warriors, they didn't seem to stay down.

"Come on, guys, don't give up." Atticus told the others.

"I can't go anymore..." Cherry groaned a little.

"Isn't there anything that can send these birdbrains flying?" Mo panted.

"Giant anthro worms?" Cherry smirked.

"Very funny, Cherry, but I doubt that'll work." Patch replied.

They soon heard what sounded like a roar from something as they saw the same figure from before that had ran off after being seen as it jumped down from the cliff.

"What's that...?" Cherry asked, trying not to freak out.

The figure soon jumped down before removing their cloak to show that they were a beautiful woman in hunting garb. She then began to fight off the crow men for the Power Rangers and their new allies with ease.

"Whoa... She is good..." Mo said.

"Who is she?" Atticus wondered.

"And she should put some clothes on." Cherry commented.

The warrior woman continued to fight as she seemed like a professional. Soon enough, she split her weapon in two and began to swing them around, and where it made a whirling sound that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Patch winced as that hurt worse for him since he was a dog with extra sensitive hearing. The warrior woman smirked as she sent the crow men away.

* * *

"That was amazing... Thanks..." Cherry said, walking over, but then yelped as she got hit by the woman. "Ow!"

"If you want to thank me, go back to wherever it is you came from." The woman glared.

"We can't; first reason, we heard there was a great power, here, is it true? And second, we can't get back to Earth because we don't have a way to get back to Earth yet." Mo said.

"Yes," The warrior woman replied. "The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed."

"Well, we're different," Tommy said as he soon stepped forward. "We won't fail."

The warrior woman soon tripped him up and placed her scepter against his chest as he lay there on the ground. "Leave Phaedos before it's too late." she then demanded.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble; Zordon was attacked-" Atticus started.

"Zordon?" The warrior woman asked, pressing her spear against Tommy which made him grunt a bit. "Did you say 'Zordon'?"

"Do you know Zordon?" Kimberly asked her. "Who are you?"

The woman soon retracted her spear which allowed Tommy to stand up straight. "I am Dulcea: master warrior of the planet Phaedos," she then introduced herself. "What has happened to Zordon?"

"He was attacked by this guy named Ivan Ooze." Rocky told her.

"Ivan Ooze is free?" Dulcea replied.

"You've heard of him?" Cherry asked.

"Ivan Ooze is a monster," Dulcea nodded. "If we don't hurry, your planet is doomed. Follow me."

"Yes, ma'am." Mo said.

Dulcea then led them away once the crow men were taken care of, thanks to her.

* * *

And where the path they were walking on went on for hours.

"Dulcea, where are you taking us?" Cherry asked.

"You shall know soon enough." Dulcea reassured.

"I hope it's worth it with how far we've been walking." Cherry said.

"Are you hurt?" Atticus asked.

"My feet are getting sore," Cherry said. "Mind if I ride on your back?"

"Sure." Atticus told her.

Cherry soon came up to him. Atticus got on his hands and knees and Cherry soon climbed onto his back, allowing him to stand up with her on his back, and where he soon started to walk the rest of the way for Cherry.

"We have to hurry," Aisha frowned. "Zordon won't last much longer."

They kept walking, and walking, and walking... Until finally, they came up to a special place that Dulcea led them to.

"What is this place?" Patch asked.

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple," Dulcea informed. "There, beyond the Niola Jungle, is the monolith. Inside awaits the power of the universe. The monolith is heavily guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived an attempt to reach it."

"Sounds dangerous." Mo said.

"Then how can we do it?" Aisha wondered.

"You were chosen by Zordon," Dulcea replied. "I have faith in his wisdom."

 _'Good thing she's not an enemy of Zordon, and hopefully the same is said between her and Drell.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Can you help us?" Tommy asked Dulcea.

"We will call upon the sacred animals of the Ninjetti for help." Dulcea informed as she walked off.

"Before we start, do you know a warlock by the name of Drell?" Mo asked.

"...Did you say... 'Drell'...?" Dulcea asked, almost coldly.

"We'll take that as a yes." Patch sighed.

"So, you do know him." Atticus said.

Dulcea growled slightly.

"Um... Problem?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"He's an idiot," Dulcea glared. "He said he loved me, and then he left me the next morning."

"Wow." Mo said.

"Um... When was this?" Cherry asked.

"In the 17th century." Dulcea glared.

"Um... Perhaps he was trying to get over his broken heart?" Cherry suggested from what she knew about Drell in that time-frame because that was when he tried to marry Hilda the first time only for him to leave her at the altar.

"Yeah." Mo added.

"Is that right?" Dulcea asked.

"How did you two meet?" Cherry asked.

"I found him at a bar... He seemed upset over something..." Dulcea explained. "He said I was very beautiful and I terrified him... That always makes my day... After a few drinks, I invited him over to stay with me... He spent the night and we seemed to fall in love... But then... He vanished."

"Yeah, that sounds like Drell back in the day." Atticus said.

"He sent you because he's a coward, **DIDN'T HE?!"** Dulcea glared at them.

Atticus began to explain why Drell didn't come with as he wasn't with them at the Power Rangers HQ. Dulcea listened as she was soon told more about Drell than she knew since she wasn't from their world and only knew what she knew from the night she shared with the powerful warlock.

"So you see, to redeem himself now, Drell is our teacher, and he takes us on various adventures, and to also help us master our special abilities like how Zordon helps the Power Rangers, and he's probably sorry about standing you up like that, but he was still very much in love with Hilda Spellman." Atticus soon concluded.

Mo hoped Dulcea would be understanding.

"Hmm... How do I know you're not making all of this up?" Dulcea asked.

"I can't lie!" Atticus told her.

"He really can't to save his life." Cherry added.

"Plus if he tried to lie, he would bite his lower lip and soon go all shifty-eyed when his lying would be for a wrong reason." Patch added.

"Are you guys just about done?" Atticus groaned.

"Also his heartbeat goes up." Cherry smirked.

Atticus then dropped her off of his back.

"Okay, I deserved that." Cherry groaned.

"Hmm... You do seem to have an honest face..." Dulcea had to admit to Atticus.

"There no one else other than Applejack more honest than Atticus." Mo smiled.

"Hm... Quite... Well...I suppose I can trust you..." Dulcea replied. "Just don't betray me, or it won't be pretty."

"We won't." Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch said.

"Come with me then." Dulcea told her.

The others nodded as they soon got to work altogether not only save Zordon, but the future of the planet they all lived on.

 _'I knew she would believe us after hearing how honest Atticus was.'_ Patch thought to himself.

This seemed to take even longer than it did with their walk over to the temple as it was almost dark outside now.

* * *

Dulcea was preforming a ritual with the group and the Power Rangers behind her after they built a fire.

 _'Cool, a ritual.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The others just waited in silence, though they wondered what this woman was doing.

"Buried deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released." Dulcea informed the group before her.

Patch raised his paw.

"You'll see too," Dulcea told him before continuing. "Close your eyes and look deep inside."

 _'I wonder what animal spirit I have?'_ Patch thought to himself.

Everyone soon closed their eyes and waited for their cue. Cherry closed her eyes before glancing with one eye open.

"No peaking." Dulcea told her.

Cherry then closed both of her eyes again once she was caught. Dulcea nodded to that and soon blew some magical dust against the fire that was built in front of the Power Rangers, and where the magical dust began to swirl all around the others and the Power Rangers. They were given very special transformations like their colorful uniforms, and Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch had their own which were different colors. Royal Majesty Purple for Mo, Navy Blue for Atticus, Indigo for Cherry, and a Scarlet Red for Patch. They soon opened their eyes and looked to their new forms that were given to them from Dulcea, and they had golden seals on their uniforms.

"We look like ninjas," Cherry commented. "Almost like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat."

"And look at our golden seals." Mo said.

"Aisha, you are the bear," Dulcea told the Yellow Ranger. "Fierce and unstoppable."

Aisha smiled to that.

"Rocky, powerful, smart," Dulcea told the Red Ranger. "You are the mighty ape."

Rocky smiled to that.

"Billy, you are the wolf, cunning and swift." Dulcea told the Blue Ranger.

Billy smiled as that seemed to touch him deep inside.

"Agile Kimberly, light as a feather, you are the crane." Dulcea told the Pink Ranger.

"Adam-" Dulcea began but then frowned as the Black Ranger frowned. "Adam, what's wrong?"

"I'm a frog." Adam frowned back.

 _'Can't blame him.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Yes, a frog," Dulcea smiled before planting a kiss on him. "Like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince."

Adam soon smiled to that as it made him feel better.

 _'Yeah, that is a perk of being a frog in fairy tales.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"And you, Tommy, are the falcon, winged lord of the skies." Dulcea told the White Ranger as she concluded with the original Power Rangers before they had met Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

Next was Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch as Dulcea went up to the Dalmatian. Patch smiled as he looked up to her, standing brave and tall.

"Patch... You really are a one of a kind dog..." Dulcea said to him. "Like Billy, you wear the mark of your ancestors, who are the ancestors of all dogs, the wolves, so you will be a wolf as well as The Blue Power Ranger."

"Awesome." Patch smiled.

"Ah, Monique-Erm... Sorry... Mo..." Dulcea then said to the tomboy. "You shall be a duck."

"But why?" Mo complained about being a duck like Adam complained about being a frog.

"Because you are graceful and elegant, especially when using dancing in combat." Dulcea said.

"I-I don't dance like a ballerina... No... That's silly." Mo smiled bashfully.

"But wait wouldn't that make her a swan then?" Cherry asked.

"Well, yes, but there's a very special story and legend that goes with Mo's genetics and her family that goes to generations to many of the women in her family, including some of her descendants," Dulcea replied. "It's about a special girl they call Princess Tutu."

"Who's she?" Cherry asked.

"Ah, that's for the future to answer that question for." Dulcea smirked.

"Dang it." Cherry groaned.

Dulcea soon went up to Cherry next as it was her turn. Cherry looked up slightly.

"Cherry... A very interesting one..." Dulcea said. "You are as quiet as a mouse unless you find the bravery of a lion within you... You are also as curious as a cat... I feel you are best suited for... A panther."

"Panthers are pretty cool." Cherry admitted.

Dulcea soon walked up to Atticus, saving him for last.

"Atticus..." Dulcea smiled. "A natural born leader... A heart as big as your intelligence... A very strong, independent soul."

"Aw, go on." Atticus replied bashfully.

"Are you gonna tell Atticus what his spirit animal is or are you just gonna be flattering him?" Cherry asked Dulcea.

"Patience, child..." Dulcea replied. "Atticus... I reward you the golden seal of... A brave and mighty lion: the King of the Jungle."

"Yep, that's Atticus for sure." Mo smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Dulcea." Atticus added.

"Please, Miss is too formal." Dulcea replied.

"So, when do we leave for the temple?" Mo asked Dulcea.

"I must tell you something first," Dulcea replied. "To be in harmony with a sacred animal spirit is to have the force of the Ninjetti."

The others smiled and nodded until Dulcea soon changed dramatically into the form of an owl.

"Whoa, she turned into an owl." Patch commented in surprise.

Dulcea hooted to them before flying off suddenly.

"So then I guess that means we'll have to go to the temple on our own." Patch said.

"Oh, come on, Spot, don't be silly." Cherry replied.

"I'm afraid your dog friend is right," Dulcea told her and the others. "To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible, but... I am afraid you must do this on you own."

"You can't be serious." Cherry said.

"I'm sorry, but this is how it should be." Dulcea told her.

"We understand." Atticus replied to Dulcea.

* * *

And so, the Power Rangers were on their own. Kimberly soon came beside Tommy after a while.

 _'Yep, those two are definitely a couple.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"So... A duck?" Cherry asked Mo.

"I guess so," Mo replied. "Who is Princess Tutu though I wonder?"

"I guess we'll know in the future." Cherry shrugged.

"Hmm..." Mo pouted.

"Mo, it's okay if you dance," Atticus smiled. "I think you're a great dancer, whether you dance ballet or anything else like that."

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Oh, Atticus, you're not just saying that, are you?" Mo asked.

"Of course not." Atticus smiled warmly.

"Aw." Mo smiled back.

Atticus blushed to her smile before she soon kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, come on; get a room." Cherry complained playfully as she covered her eyes.

The others lightly chuckled to that.

"I guess I could be like a duckling..." Mo shrugged. "I always thought that The Swan Princess was a bit majestic."

"The Swan Princess, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, it's sorta like Swan Lake... I think it's a nice movie..." Mo smiled. "I used to watch it at my old home all the time."

"Plus it's from the ballet The Swan Princess." Cherry said.

"Maybe you'd like to come over and watch it with me and JJ?" Mo smiled to Atticus.

"I'd like that." Atticus smiled back.

Cherry seemed to gag in the background. "You two are like a soap opera!"

Atticus and Mo simply rolled their eyes at her. Cherry made a face in response.

"Oh... Go be a panther." Atticus smirked.

The others soon looked to Tommy to know if they should go to the temple now.

"Tommy, you're in charge right now, shall we go?" Cherry asked the White Ranger.

Tommy looked over to the temple as the others joined him before he gave a steady nod of his head. "It's time."

They soon started to make their way to the temple.

"I think I can walk that far." Cherry told Atticus.

"If you feel sore, don't hesitate to tell me." Atticus replied.

Cherry nodded and they soon walked with the Power Rangers towards the sacred temple. They began to walk through a jungle which led to the sacred temple.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ooh... The nature is so beautiful over here..." Mo commented as they walked along.

"It sure is." Atticus said.

"I see some bones ahead." Patch replied.

"Don't chew on them." Cherry replied since he was a dog.

"Ha, ha." Patch rolled his eyes to that.

"Man, this jungle goes on forever." Rocky commented.

"You said it." Mo said.

"It looks like a jungle graveyard or something." Cherry commented from the skeletons.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Adam joked.

"Heeey..." Cherry and Atticus muttered.

"Very funny, Adam." Aisha added.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about these skeletons?" Mo asked.

"You too, huh?" Atticus frowned to his girlfriend.

"Ah, come on, guys, it's not like they're gonna come back to life." Billy said as he took a look at one of the skeletons.

Unfortunately, one of the skeleton tails began to raise up.

"Billy! Behind you!" Atticus cried out.

Billy soon looked over and dove down to avoid getting hit by the skeleton tail. The skeleton soon began to come back to life which made Kimberly yelp.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped.

The dinosaur skeleton snarled and came towards them.

"Aisha, get out of there!" Adam cried out.

Aisha was being backed up into a corner.

"Aisha, look out!" Mo's eyes widened in fear for the girl.

Aisha screamed as the dinosaur skeleton came up to her. Rocky soon hit the skeleton with another bone only to get shoved away suddenly.

"That had to hurt." Cherry winced.

Atticus soon came in running with a glare towards the dinosaur skeleton.

"Rocky!" Kimberly cried out.

Aisha soon tried to get away while she still could while Adam looked determined. The skeleton dinosaur soon roared as it looked ready to charge.

"Uh-oh." Adam frowned before ducking down and rolling under the dinosaur skeleton.

"Wait for me!" Kimberly cried out as she soon ran from the dinosaur skeleton.

"Time to take this big boy down." Atticus glared.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly shrieked.

"I'll help out." Tommy decided as he found a spear.

"Hey, Bone Head!" Atticus told the skeleton dinosaur.

The skeleton dinosaur soon turned around with a snarl towards Atticus.

"Come at me, big boy." Atticus glared.

"Idiot." Cherry said.

"Shh!" Atticus shushed her.

The skeleton dinosaur snarled and soon charged right for Atticus.

"Is he insane?!" Aisha panicked.

"Most of the time, yeah, but I guess he's got something up his sleeve." Cherry replied.

The skeleton dinosaur continued to charge until Atticus jumped up high and got on its back.

"Yee-haw!" Atticus smirked.

"Ugh..." Cherry sweat-dropped.

"So, that's his plan?" Adam asked with a sweat drop.

Cherry grinned bashfully for her friend's decision.

"Now this is what I call a rodeo!" Atticus laughed.

"Yeah, okay, that's fun for you, but how about finding a way to stop it from attacking us?!" Cherry told him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Atticus smirked.

"Something stupid, that's what." Cherry deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah? Watch this!" Atticus replied as he lured the skeleton dinosaur into a tree before hopping off as the skeleton dinosaur crashed into the tree and turned into a pile of bones.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing." Cherry said.

"Cherry, have I ever let you down before?" Atticus smiled to his best friend.

"No." Cherry said.

"Exactly." Atticus smiled.

"You are so weird." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, let's keep going." Mo said.

"You sure you haven't been a Power Ranger before?" Tommy asked Atticus. "I think you'd be a great one at it."

"Well, right now I'm just an honorary member, but maybe we can hang out again after this." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, it would be great to hang out with you guys." Mo smiled.

"That does sound like fun." Tommy smiled back.

* * *

After a while, they soon arrived at the sacred temple.

"Well, this is it." Cherry said once they made it over there.

"Incredible." Adam commented.

Tommy looked over as he came in front of his friends. "Let's go, guys," he then told them. "Nice and easy."

They began to follow Tommy as they walked to the entrance of the sacred temple. They looked up and all around as they made their way into the temple. They soon stopped once Tommy stopped.

"Wait here." Tommy told the others before he soon walked forward.

Atticus had a feeling those figures on the wall-like door were more than just figures. Tommy walked up to a figure and soon reached out to touch it. He then looked back as nothing happened, but when his back was turned, the figure changed dramatically.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly yelped.

"Behind you!" Mo added.

Tommy soon turned around and yelped as the figure came to life and had armor like a warrior now, charging for the Power Ranger leader.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"Looks like it's my time to shine." Atticus suggested.

"Again." Cherry deadpanned.

"Would you rather like to take on one of the rock guardians?" Patch asked her.

"Whoa! Who said anything about that?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Why do you think they came to life? To test and see if we're worthy of the great power." Mo told Cherry.

"Mm-mm..." Cherry shrugged modestly.

"So, what do we do first?" Patch asked.

"Let Atticus handle this, I don't need to do anything." Cherry said before walking away.

The other figures soon came alive as Tommy looked to his golden seal as he sensed a pattern.

"Oh, crud." Mo said.

"Uh, Atticus? Surely you can take those guys on?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"What now?" Kimberly frowned.

"I think we should transform from what Dulcea told us." Atticus suggested.

"Sounds good." Patch said.

"That might just work," Tommy replied. "Ninjetti! Falcon!"

"The frog!" Adam called out.

"The ape!" Rocky added.

"The crane!" Kimberly added.

"The wolf!" Billy added.

"The bear!" Aisha added before ducking from a weapon getting hit at her.

"Our turn." Atticus told Mo, Cherry, and Patch.

"All right..." Cherry sighed before taking a deep breath. "Panther!"

"Duck!" Mo added.

"Wolf!" Patch added.

"Lion!" Atticus concluded.

* * *

And so, the Power Rangers began to attack against these strange figures. However, they proved to be tough to beat as they were made from rocks and all.

"I might be a little less strong than you guys, but these guys are pretty tough." Cherry commented.

"You got that right." Patch said.

Luckily, their training was beginning to pay off, even if they weren't winning against these rock men at first.

"This is a pretty intense fight." Atticus commented.

"You said it." Patch replied.

"How are we gonna beat them?!" Cherry frowned before looking over. 'Rocky!"

Rocky was hanging from the edge as a rock man tried to slash him. Cherry soon rushed over to try and get the rock man away from Rocky.

"Cherry!" Atticus, Mo, and Patch cried out.

The rock man was soon trying to make Rocky fall into the water.

"Take that!" Cherry glared as she soon kicked the rock man down into the water. "Looks like you're going down!" she then looked over to Rocky and decided to help him the best that she could.

"Thanks for the help." Rocky told her.

"Hey, no biggie, you'd do the same for me." Cherry replied.

"You got that right." Rocky said once he was pulled up.

The rock man soon tried to get out, but struggled.

"That's one down, and three to go." Cherry commented.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Rocky said.

"Come on, let's go." Cherry replied.

Atticus looked proud of what Cherry had done for Rocky.

"Somebody, help!" Aisha's voice cried out.

* * *

Patch went to where Aisha was so he could help her. Aisha screamed as she felt scared of the rock man and was soon trapped between a cavern and the rock man who was trying to kill her, and where Patch soon arrived to help her with the rock man. The rock man growled to Patch and soon tried to kick him away. Patch soon caught the rock man's kick as he was stronger than the ordinary dog. The rock man looked both angry and surprised.

"I don't think so." Patch glared before he soon gave the rock man a toss away from Aisha.

"...What kind of dog are you?" Aisha asked.

"Never mind that, are you okay?" Patch replied.

"...I suppose I'm all right." Aisha gave a small smile.

"That's a relief." Patch smiled back.

"Thank you, Patch," Aisha smiled and hugged him. "Good dog!"

Patch smiled back bashfully. Aisha soon went with Patch to get to the others as they were handling the rock man with whatever they could.

* * *

Mo soon saw Kimberly heading to a boulder to crush her rock man with.

"Hang on, Kimberly!" Tommy called out as he came to help her.

As Tommy came over to Kimberly, she soon kicked the rock man away.

"They're strong, but they're not too smart." Tommy told Kimberly.

"Help me push." Kimberly said as she wasn't strong.

"Right." Tommy nodded as he began to help her out.

"Let's rock his world." Kimberly replied.

And with that, the rock man went down with the boulder and rocks.

"Nice job, Tommy, but I probably would've sneezed that rock away because I'm so awesome and strong." Cherry said in a goofy voice to imitate Atticus.

"Will you please focus?" Atticus said to her.

"Alright, alright." Cherry said.

* * *

Mo soon saw Billy had a rock man to deal with as it was coming after him.

"Careful, Billy!" Mo cried out.

"I got it!" Billy replied as he ran before flipping over onto a ledge.

* * *

Adam was soon seen being attacked by two rock men. "What is this, Pick on a Frog Day?" The Black Ranger complained to himself.

Atticus soon decided to help Adam like Patch had helped Aisha and Tommy helped Kimberly. Mo knew, of course, how Atticus was going to do it.

"Hey, Rock Heads! Come at me if ya dare!" Atticus smirked to the rock men.

The rock men both glared at him before a vine was lowered so then one of the rock men would cut the other in half by accident.

"Hm?" Atticus looked over to the vine, though he had a hunch where it came from.

One rock man rolled his eyes at the vine as he grabbed a hold of it. Mo knew Atticus could win. Atticus smirked and charged to the rock men like he was on a football field. The rock man look unamused as it thought Atticus wouldn't be a match for it since it was made of rock. Atticus soon charged, knocking the rock men into each other like they were 'normal opponents'. The rock men soon looked surprised and confused as that happened, and where they soon started to crack before they crumbled. Atticus then sat on their heads and smirked as he mixed in fighting with his football techniques.

"Show-off!" Cherry teased.

"Jezebel!" Atticus teased back.

The wall-like door soon started to shake.

"Whoa... Atticus, you might wanna come see this." Cherry soon warned.

"What's happening?" Aisha asked.

The wall-like door was soon rising up.

"Is this good or bad? Is this good or bad?! WAAAUGH!" Cherry yelped.

"I'm sure it's good." Mo replied.

* * *

As the door opened all the way, a pyramid-like monolith soon came out as it had the same gold symbol that the Rangers and others did, only it had all of their spirit animals on it. This was truly an amazing sight to all of them.

"The great power." Aisha smiled.

"The sacred animals." Billy added.

The gold symbol soon glowed, and where all of their spirit animals soon came out of it.

"Would you look at that?" Patch gave a small smile.

"Ooh~..." Everyone called out as they were in deep awe.

"These must be the New Zords." Cherry guessed.

"I think your right." Rocky said.

The spirits soon went into their gold symbols. After that, the group was all powered up in their Power Ranger uniforms, and where Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch each had new Power Ranger uniforms that came with their new symbols.

"We did it!" Aisha cheered.

"Our morphers are online." Billy added.

"We got the power!" Tommy beamed before high-fiving with Kimberly.

"All right!" Kimberly smiled.

"Hang on, Zordon! We're on our way." Rocky proclaimed.

"Let's do it." Mo smiled.

"Come on, guys, let's get back to Angel Grove." Atticus said to them all.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually feel confident and ready to fight." Cherry then said.

"Same here, and look at our new Power Ranger outfits." Patch smiled, referring to his, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry's.

Cherry soon looked down and gasped. "Whoa!"

"This is awesome!" Mo beamed.

"Alright, let's get back to Angel Grove." Atticus told them.

"All right... Here we go..." Cherry replied. "I hope nothing too crazy's happened while we were gone."

* * *

And with that, they soon left to go back to Angel Grove to stop Ivan Ooze once and for all.

"Good luck, Rangers." Dulcea whispered as she was still in her owl form before flying off.


	7. Chapter 7

All ten of them soon arrived at Angel Grove, and where they arrived there at night.

"Oh, man, look at this mess!" Patch groaned.

"This is definitely that Ooze Brain's handiwork." Cherry glared.

"Let's get back to the Command Center." Adam said.

They soon heard something metallic moving.

"Wait, what was that?" Atticus asked.

"No doubt it was one of Ivan's little helpers." Cherry replied.

"I think Cherry's right," Aisha agreed before pointing over. "Look!"

They soon looked over to see what looked like a robotic scorpion coming towards them. It soon shot a car, causing it to blow up.

"WHOA!" The others yelped from that.

"Ivan's been busy while we were away." Adam commented.

"And he didn't stop at one." Patch said as he heard another one behind them.

"I'm a Scorpio, but this is ridiculous," Cherry said before seeing the other one behind them. "Whoa, that one's even uglier."

"You said it." Kimberly said.

"And they're not alone." A giant voice smirked.

"Who could that be?" Patch wondered. "One of our enemies?"

"I don't think so..." Atticus said.

"Oh, no." The Power Rangers gulped once they saw who else had come to the party.

And where it was a giant skeleton with a bone-like sword.

"Um... Who and what is that...?" Cherry asked.

"It's Rita Repulsa's brother." Kimberly told her.

"Aw, sick." Cherry groaned about Rita Repulsa having a family.

"We have to stop these things and him." Patch said, referring to the giant metalic creatures and Rita's brother.

"Who is he?" Atticus asked.

"Rita's brother, like we said," Tommy replied. "Rito Revolto."

"Interesting name." Mo said.

"We better summon the Zords." Atticus said.

"How hard can it be?" Cherry replied. "I feel confident this time."

"That's great, Cherry." Atticus smiled as he felt happy to hear that.

"Right!" Patch and Mo added.

"Right!" The Power Rangers added.

"Let's go get 'em." Atticus smirked to Cherry and the others.

'Can't wait to see our Zords.' Patch thought to himself.

"Ninja Crane Zord!" Kimberly called.

"Ninja Wolf Zord!" Billy called.

"Ninja Frog Zord!" Adam called.

"Ninja Ape Zord!" Rocky called.

"Ninja Bear Zord!" Aisha called.

"Ninja Falcon Zord!" Tommy called.

"Ninja Panther Zord!" Cherry called.

"Ninja Duck Zord!" Mo called.

"Ninja Wolf Zord!" Patch called.

"Ninja Lion Zord!" Atticus called.

* * *

They all soon posed together which made a golden glow appear in between them, and which was bad news for the bad guys as the Zords for the group appeared, coming down from the sky.

"Check it out!" Kimberly pointed out of excitement.

"Those must be the Zords." Cherry commented.

"I think so, yeah." Mo nodded to her.

"They look so awesome!" Patch smiled.

"This must be what it's like to live in an anime." Cherry commented.

"Let's do it!" Tommy told the others.

"Right!" The others replied.

"Ninja Zords, power up!" All of them proclaimed.

* * *

"Be careful, you guys." Drell said as he leaned from inside the snow globe on the edge, quite literally.

"They'll need luck since they're fighting Rito and his metallic friends." Ivan smirked down at the snow globe.

"They're gonna beat you," Drell glared back up at Ivan. "I may be tough on Cherry, but I only do that to make her stronger and more independent."

"Well, then we'll see how strong and independent she'll be against Rito." Ivan smirked.

Drell narrowed his eyes. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna make you wish you never came out of that stupid egg!"

"Good luck with that." Ivan smirked.

The Purple Panther was shown to be flying off-course a little.

"What is that idiot doing?" Drell muttered to himself.

* * *

"I can't drive!" Cherry cried out as she was forced to drive the machine.

"Cherry, calm down!" Atticus's voice told her. "You can drive it; after all, it's your Zord."

"Uh, I dunno about this!" Cherry replied.

"Trust your instincts!" Mo's voice told her.

Cherry gripped the controllers, taking a deep breath as she felt nervous about flying her Zord. The other Zords were then flying into the city. It seemed like the citizens down below were all mindless slaves as they looked like workers marching down the streets.

"What are those workers doing?" Mo asked before seeing a red lightning bolt missing her Zord by a hair.

"All right, Rangers, I'm over the East Quadrant," Tommy's voice said to the others. "My sensors are pickin' up a disturbance. I'm goin' in."

"Yeah, in the ground!" Rito smirked as he shot a red lightning bolt from his sword.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped.

"Look out, Tommy!" Mo cried out to the White Ranger.

Luckily, Tommy dodged it in time.

"Dang it!" Rito glared.

"Hey, Rito, try picking on someone that's on the ground!" Atticus glared as the Navy Blue Lion was shown ready to fight the giant skeleton.

"Oh, you must be the strong one, huh?" Rito smirked.

"I guess you've heard of me?" Atticus replied.

"That pipsqueak teacher of yours told me a thing or two when I came over." Rito smirked.

"Pipsqueak? Drell? You're kidding, right?" Atticus asked as he took control of his Zord, making it attack Rito before he could attack with his sword.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't seen him lately, have you?" Rito smirked.

The Navy Blue Lion soon pounced on him, pinning the giant skeleton down

"What happened to Drell?" Atticus glared.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rito smirked. "Your precious teacher couldn't measure up against Ivan Ooze. Some most powerful man in the universe!"

Atticus glared before making the Navy Blue Lion claw at Rito. Rito soon took out his weapon and shot at the Navy Blue Lion to get it off from him with a sadistic smirk. The Navy Blue Lion soon dodged it as it was quick enough to dodge Rito's attack before could get hit before getting hit by another red lightning bolt, causing some sparks to happen.

"Hmm... You are pretty swift and clever, I'll give you that." Rito smirked, acting like this didn't bother him as he just did it on purpose to annoy Atticus.

Rito was soon attacked as the Magenta/Purple Duck was pecking him on the head. "A DUCK?!" he then asked in disbelief.

Mo narrowed her eyes as she controlled her Zord the best she could while also defending Atticus, and where Rito was soon overwhelmed by both Mo and Atticus's Zords.

Tommy soon saw the metallic scorpion. "I got a lock!" he then told the others.

Rockets were soon aimed from the Zord.

"Rockets away!" Tommy called out.

The rockets then shot off and came toward the metallic scorpion. The rockets seemed to only hit close to the metallic scorpion's feet which caught its attention, and where it soon shot at one of the Falcon Zord's wings.

"I've been hit! I'm pulling out!" Tommy told the others.

"Don't worry, Tommy, Frog Zord is in position." Adam replied.

The metallic scorpion's neck was soon shown to have a long tongue wrapping around it, and where it was the Frog Zord's tongue as it had the metallic scorpion's neck in its grasp.

* * *

"Oh, we got 'em now, Boss!" Goldar chuckled, putting his arm around Ivan.

"Touch me again, and you'll be chicken wings in the morning." Ivan threatened.

Goldar was soon seen retracting his hand after that threat.

"Tongue-tied and twisted!" Adam laughed.

The metallic scorpion soon sent a shot against Adam from its tail.

"Bad move, Sparky, you play with fire, you're gonna get burned," Adam said as he made his Zord tase the metallic scorpion which caused it to shoot at him again. "I need back-up!"

"We're coming!" Billy and Patch's voices informed.

Eventually, the scarlet red and light blue wolves came over.

"Wolf Zords approaching target," Billy reported. "Keep him tied up, Adam. Patch, load some hydraulics."

"You got it!" Patch said as he did just that while Billy did the same.

"I'm losing 'em!" Adam replied as the metallic scorpion was pulling back.

"Come on, Billy, let's rock!" Patch told the Blue Power Ranger.

"Right!" Billy replied.

Their Zords soon jumped and bit onto the metallic scorpion's tail.

"All right! We got it!" Billy smirked.

The metallic scorpion soon shook its tail to get them off.

"You can shake your tail all you want; we're not going anywhere." Patch smirked.

"Never met a more persistent puppy in all my life." Billy commented.

"I'm just one of a kind." Patch replied.

We are soon shown the Bear Zord facing the metallic ant.

"Time to boogie with the bear!" Aisha smirked as it was her time to shine.

The metallic ant soon shot her away, sending her flying against a building.

"Whoa! I've been hit hard!" Aisha cried out.

The Red Ape Zord was soon seen up on a roof behind the metallic ant.

"Ape Zord locked on target," Rocky said before jumping down onto the metallic ant. "Yee-haw! Ride 'em, cowboy!"

The metallic ant shot lasers from its eyes while trying to get Rocky off of its back.

"Hang in there, Rocky!" Aisha told him.

"Oh, I'm hanging, I'm hanging." Rocky told her.

"All right, guys, I've got a lock on the ooze man." Kimberly reported.

"You're not the only one." Cherry reported back.

"Here comes that cute little Pink Ranger to the rescue and an Indigo one as well." Ivan commented.

"Oh, you think she's cute too, huh?" Goldar replied.

Ivan looked at Goldar looking unimpressed with the lion/gargoyle-like creature.

"An Indigo Power Ranger?" Drell asked before taking a look and then gasped. "It's Cherry!"

The Indigo Panther Zord was seen going to the tower as was the Crane Zord.

"All right, Cherry, just keep calm, and you'll be fine." Cherry told herself as she flew with ease now that she maintained control of her Panther Zord.

"One order of toasted slime coming up." Kimberly said.

"Adios, Ooze!" Cherry smirked.

"So, you wanna play, huh?" Ivan glared before zapping both of them.

Cherry blinked and coughed up some smoke while Kimberly screamed.

* * *

"Well, this is bad." Drell said.

" _Some_ student." Ivan smirked.

"Ivan's got me in an electromagnetic deadlock!" Kimberly cried out. "I can't break free!"

"What about your thrusters?" Cherry asked.

"Uh... Right... Now, which button?" Kimberly replied. She began to push different buttons before she felt her zord go fast.

"Aw, shoot." Cherry groaned.

"Augh... I'll deal with you later." Ivan groaned.

"Yeah, later!" Goldar added.

Drell soon looked over the edge of the tower to see the Indigo Panther Zord, and where he soon saw it went to help out the others and understood.

"Hang on, guys, I'm coming!" Cherry called out bravely.

"Cherry?" The others asked in surprise.

"That's a first coming from her." Patch said.

The metallic scorpion soon gushed out ooze from its tail on her window.

"Is that the best you got?" Cherry glared, using windshield wipers.

"Tommy, he's all yours." Patch informed.

"I'm on it!" Tommy replied as he took his turn.

"Falcon Zord is back in the game." Adam cheered.

"Adam, disengage. I've got a clear shot!" Tommy told him.

"He's all yours." Adam replied as the Frog Zord let go of the metallic scorpion.

"All right, big guy, lights out for you!" Tommy smirked as he had his zord flex its wings as rocket launchers came out on the ends. "Rockets away!"

The rockets then launched towards the metallic scorpion. The scorpion looked doomed and soon exploded on the impact from the rocket launchers.

"He's outta there!" Adam cheered.

Rito was seen backing up right next to the metallic ant as the Majestic Purple Duck and Navy Blue Lion Zords were still ganging up on the giant skeleton.

"Seriously? A duck?" Rito asked.

"A duck with grace and dexterity." Mo glared.

The metallic ant soon got the Red Ape Zord off its back.

Mo soon pushed a button which made her Duck Zord fly towards the metallic ant and it let out a quack which was like a sonic screen, sending the ant flying back right off of the ground. "Whoa!" she then smiled to that.

"That is amazing." Atticus smiled.

"I definitely didn't see that one coming." Mo smiled back to Atticus.

* * *

As the Red Ape Zord landed next to the Yellow Bear Zord, Majesty Purple Duck Zord, and the Navy Blue Lion Zord the others arrived, and where this was bad news for Ivan and Rito.

"I think we about got them." Cherry said.

"Cherry, I gotta say, I love this enthusiasm." Atticus smiled to his best friend proudly.

"Uh-oh, looks like we're out-numbered." Rito said.

"Damn straight." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry! Language!" Atticus scolded.

"You're not my dad." Cherry replied.

The metallic ant looked scared as it looked up to Ivan Ooze.

"Not working out so well?" Drell smirked inside of the snow globe. He soon saw Ivan Ooze was getting angry which wasn't a good thing. "Uh-oh..." Drell gulped.

"They've destroyed my beautiful creation," Ivan snarled. "Now I'm beginning to get _really_ angry!"

"Oh, no..." Goldar gulped.

"I'm staying out of this one." Drell said as he backed up in a snow pile.

Ivan growled and seemed to morph out to take his frustration out on the Power Rangers.

"Ooh, you guys are in big trouble now." Rito smirked at the Power Rangers and the others.

"Hey, no biggie, we got this!" Cherry smirked back without fear. "Haha!" she then turned away nervously. "Oh, man, we are all dead."


	8. Chapter 8

The Power Rangers and others soon saw the metallic ant that Ivan was going into grow to Megazord size.

"Heh... This could be bad..." Cherry sweat-dropped. "No need to panic... We got this... Right, guys?"

"Right." Atticus nodded.

"Heh... Right... So need for any of us to be scared." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, are you nervous?" Atticus asked.

"No! Of course not!" Cherry replied as her voice got high and squeaky.

"Yep, she's nervous." Atticus sighed.

"I'm fine!" Cherry replied.

"Cherry! Find a happy place!" Atticus coached.

"I can't!" Cherry cried. "I suffer from depression!"

"I feel big again!" Ivan's voice proclaimed from the metallic ant's body.

Cherry soon cried out in a panic. "I can't do it!"

Drell could sense that Cherry was panicking and hoped that Atticus and the others had a way to get her to be brave again.

"Listen, Cherry... We all get scared sometimes." Atticus said.

"Not me, I'm scared all the time," Cherry frowned. "I'm a coward. Drell must hate me, he's probably gonna wipe my memories and make me go back to a normal life, and... It would serve me right! I don't deserve to be friends with any of you!"

"That's not true!" Atticus told her.

Cherry looked down.

"Look, Cherry, you were the one who taught me how to be brave," Patch reminded. "Don't you remember when you first met me, you thought I needed to grow to be independent since I grew up in a family of 101 Dalmatians?"

"...Yes," Cherry admitted. "I remember..."

"Cherry, it's okay to be scared sometimes, plus... I think I have an idea," Atticus replied. "Has anyone seen Transformers?" he then asked.

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"Because I have an idea," Atticus said. "What if we combine our Zords to make a giant new Zord to take on Ivan Ooze?"

"As well as Rito?" Mo asked.

"Oh, yeah, Rito too of course," Atticus replied. "Maybe the main Power Rangers can be one Zord Transformer, and we'll become another one?"

"Hmm... That sounds possible..." Patch said.

"But... I dunno..." Atticus then said before hinting to the others since Cherry felt bad. "Depends on if Cherry would like it or not."

"Huh?" Cherry blinked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure..." Patch smirked.

"I'm in for it," Mo smirked back. "So me and Atticus say yes, and Patch says no, but it sounds like Cherry is the tie-breaker."

"Well?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"...I guess we could do it... How do we know it'll work?" Cherry asked.

"We don't know unless we try!" Atticus smiled.

"Fair enough." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

"Go get 'em, Boogeyman, wahoo!" Goldar cheered from the tower he was on.

"Aw, Cherry, you do matter, I promise." Atticus said to himself.

"Whoa... Somebody call a plastic surgeon." Aisha commented about Ivan's new look.

And where Ivan looked dangerous as he grabbed hold of the tower that Goldar was standing on and began to lift it up.

"I'm outta here!" Goldar panicked and soon flew off of the tower.

Ivan soon took the tower like a weapon as he approached, walking through the monorail tracks. "Time for a little sword play!"

"He destroyed the monorail track!" Kimberly panicked.

"That's bad!" Mo added.

"Well, there's two more things that we need!" Atticus replied, going to put his plan into action.

"He's right," Tommy added. "We need Ninja Megazord power now!"

"Time to form the Megazords!" Atticus added.

"Ninja Megazord, power up!" The others called out.

They soon split up into two teams to become their own Ninja Megazords to take on Rito and Ivan once and for all. However, one of the Zords would deal with the monorail track.

"Come on, Cherry, you can't deny that this is awesome." Atticus smiled.

"...It's kinda awesome." Cherry replied sheepishly.

"Kinda?" Atticus smirked.

"...Okay, maybe a lot." Cherry said.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

* * *

The main Power Rangers soon made their own Ninja Megazord.

"All right, guys, follow me." Atticus said as he used his part as the head.

Patch used his parts as the legs, including a tail. Mo added as arms, but used one as a wing and Cherry would use the other as an arm as well, but as a paw. Once their Megazord formed, it looked unique.

"I feel stupid." Cherry said.

"Cherry, it's going to be okay, I promise," Atticus replied. "We gotta help the Power Rangers, save Zordon and the world, and we're doing it together!"

"Yeah!" Cherry, Mo, and Patch smiled.

Their Megazord soon glowed slightly before the arms turned human and didn't have a tail and had wings on the back like how the Power Ranger's Megazord was going to look after all of their Zords would be together.

"Activating Ninja Megazord battle mode!" Billy called out.

"Power Sword, now!" The other Power Rangers called back.

Both Megazords soon had swords ready to fight Ivan and Rito.

"Rito Revolto..." Atticus narrowed his eyes. "I see where your sister gets her 'good looks' from."

"BURN!" Cherry called out.

"Shall we 'Tango'?" Ivan smirked at the Power Rangers' Ninja Megazord.

"Oh, you're going down." Rito glared at the adventure group's Ninja Megazord.

Cherry swallowed thickly before glaring in brave determination.

"You guys handle Rito, we'll take care of Ooze." Tommy said to the others.

"And as for the monorail track?" Mo asked.

"Maybe we should take care of that." Tommy offered.

"One of us needs to handle the monorail track while the rest of us handle Ivan and Rito." Atticus replied.

"Spot? You're strong... You're a dog..." Cherry suggested to Patch.

"How am _I_ going to handle the monorail track?" Patch asked.

"I dunno! You're strong!" Cherry shrugged.

"We'll need one of the Zords to keep a monorail from having an unfortunate crash." Atticus said.

"So what's wrong with Patch then?" Cherry asked. "I don't understand why you guys are ignoring my suggestion! We all know I'm not strong in the brawn muscle department."

"Why not the Falcon Zord?" Mo asked.

"...Which one's the falcon again?" Cherry asked.

"Tommy!" The others reminded her.

"Tommy, right, Tommy, go!" Cherry replied.

"She's still getting the hang of it, at least she's not calling them by their colors now." Atticus chuckled quietly.

* * *

Tommy soon took off on the Falcon Zord.

"Good luck, Tommy." Atticus wished.

"Yes, but who's going to wish _YOU_ good luck?!" Rito mocked him.

"Let's take this guy down." Patch said.

"Right..." Cherry replied with a small gulp. "I can do this... Right?"

"We can do this." Atticus assured her.

Rito just laughed at Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch. "Maybe in your dreams!"

* * *

While the two Megazords were fighting, Rito and Ivan the Falcon Zord was seen flying to the broken down monorail track.

"We're gonna send you back to where you came from!" Patch glared. "...Wherever that might be."

"Ooh, the puppy's going to manhandle me." Rito feigned fear.

"This guy is seriously starting to annoy me." Mo groaned about Rito.

"I'm not sure who's worse, him or his sister." Atticus agreed.

Rito laughed as he soon slashed his sword at them. They soon blocked his sword with their own sword.

"Okay... This is like a sword-fight..." Cherry said. "Atticus, I'm sure you can do it."

"You can do it too, Cherry," Atticus replied. "Remember Zorro?"

"Zorro..." Cherry gave a small smile.

"You've got this." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused before taking a deep breath. "I am a majestic panther... I am a majestic panther!"

"Here we go." Mo smiled.

Cherry took another deep breath and soon glared. The Megazord soon looked ready and their sword clashed with Rito's as they began a sword-fight which surprised Rito, Ivan, and the Power Rangers.

"CHARGE!" Atticus called out before making their Zord come towards Rito with their sword to deck him.

"Oh, yeah!" Mo cheered.

Rito growled as he fought back with his sword as it began to get intense. Atticus even took out a sponge and wiped his forehead as they had a lot to focus on right now.

* * *

A monorail train was soon seen about to go down the track that was broken.

"Tommy, go!" Cherry cried out to the White Ranger.

The people in the monorail were soon panicking as Tommy spread his Falcon Zord's body to let the train cross the tracks without crashing in the ground. The passengers soon cheered that they made it out alive.

"Good luck, kids." Tommy wished for them.

The two Megazords continued to fight Ivan and Rito before their power swords were destroyed.

"Oh, shiitake mushrooms!" Cherry yelped.

Both Megazords began to get punched left and right before Rito and Ivan began to lift them both up.

"I think the blood's rushing to my head." Cherry commented as she began to sweat nervously.

"Uh, Tommy, you might wanna get back here." Atticus told the White Ranger.

Rito soon continued to fight them while Ivan fought the main Power Rangers.

"Tommy! Help!" Cherry cried out desperately.

"And make it fast!" Mo added.

Both Megazords were lifted up and were being up by both Ivan and Rito. Rito laughed darkly.

"Tommy!" Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch all cried out as they were defenseless.

"Tommy, we need your help!" Kimberly cried out.

"Hang tight, guys," Tommy replied. "I'm on my way."

"Looks like we're about to have our first Megazord flight." Patch gulped.

"I didn't think it would end this way, but... I love you, Mo!" Atticus cried out. "You're the best girl I've ever met!"

"I'm sorry, Atticus, I peed on your bed on my first night, I was just so nervous!" Patch said.

"I sometimes eat fish on Fridays even though I'm a vegetarian!" Mo cried out.

"Drell, I don't know if you can hear me, but I used your wand to unclog my toilet!" Cherry cried out.

"You what?" Atticus, Mo, and Patch asked her.

"I really hope Drell didn't hear that last part." Cherry looked fearful.

"We better hope so while holding on tight." Patch said.

"Maybe you'd like to go back to my home world, but first..." Rito smirked as he grabbed their Megazord.

"First stop, Angel Grove First National." Ivan and Rito announced before throwing, sending the two Megazords flying.

Everyone yelped out as they were sent flying, and crashed right through the bank.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Cherry muffled.

"You said it." Atticus added.

"Tommy, wherever you are, you better hurry!" Cherry panicked.

* * *

Tommy soon arrived back, and soon landed on the Power Ranger's Ninja Megazord.

"Thank God!" Cherry cried out.

"Comin' in to complete the sequence," Tommy said as he joined his team. "Ninja Falcon Megazord! Let's get Ooze outta here before he destroys everything."

The others looked so relieved to see him again.

"I'll set a course for outer-space." Billy suggested.

"We'll handle Rito." Atticus said, referring to himself, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

"Right!" The Power Rangers told them.

"Boldly go, Power Rangers." Cherry replied, giving a Vulcan hand gesture.

The Power Rangers Ninja Megazord soon took off to outer-space. Rito soon stomped right behind them.

"He's back!" Cherry told Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"Time that I take you guys down for good." Rito smirked as he was about to kick their Megazord.

Atticus soon had the Megazord grab Rito by the foot to prevent the kick as they soon came out of the crashed building of the bank.

"Whoa!" Rito yelped as he soon fell on his back as he couldn't balance on one foot.

Atticus smirked to that before he soon knocked down Rito. Rito growled and got back up on his feet only to get kicked in the stomach himself by the Megazord.

"Cheap shot." Rito muttered.

"Yeah, and so's this!" Atticus smirked before Patch used the tail to whack Rito against another building like a tail whip.

"Ooh, nice shot." Mo smirked.

"I knew that tail would come in handy someway or another." Patch smiled to himself.

"You're not real Power Rangers, why don't you all just go back home to Mommy and Daddy?" Rito glared.

"Sticks and stones." Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch told him before kicking him in the you-know-where.

Rito soon let out a yelp as that hurt worse than anyone can dare to imagine.

"Sometimes I'm glad I'm a girl." Cherry commented.

"Shall we finish him off?" Atticus asked.

"FINISH HIM!" Cherry said in a Mortal Kombat voice.

"Hmm... What do you think, guys?" Atticus smirked.

"Send him to the moon!" Cherry laughed manically.

"Let's finish him." Patch smirked.

"Yeah, he's had this coming." Mo added.

"You can't be serious." Rito snorted to them.

"Note: serious face." The group glared.

Rito glared back at them.

"ATTACK!" Cherry yelled out as she made the Megazord pounce on Rito like a panther.

Since Rito didn't expect that, he was easily pounced on.

"Sorry, guys, I had to." Cherry said to the others.

"That's okay, Cherry." The others reassured.

Rito began to try and shoot the Megazord to pieces. The Megazord soon got off and lifted Rito by his throat.

"Well, well, the shoe is on the other hand." Cherry smirked to that.

"Time that we finish him now." Patch said.

"Send him to the moon!" Cherry told the others.

"Hmm... Maybe we should send him where we don't have to worry about him again." Mo agreed with Cherry.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"But where?" Atticus asked.

"Send him to another dimension!" Cherry grinned wickedly.

"How about you just let me go and we forget this ever happened?" Rito smiled nervously, but he soon saw that they weren't going to do that.

"What if we send him to Limbo?" Atticus suggested.

"Oh, I love to limbo, so much I don't wanna do it again right now, heheh." Rito smiled nervously.

"Sounds like we have a winner." Patch smirked.

"Limbo it is!" The group replied.

Rito soon yelled out as he was sent straight into the world of Limbo as punishment from them while the Power Rangers dealt with Ivan in outer-space to save their home, although, at the last second, Rito turned into smoke and vanished to arrive back on the moon.

"Where'd he go?!" Mo asked. "There's no way he was sent away so fast!"

"Well, wherever he went; we won't be seeing him for a long time." Atticus said.

"Let's hope so," Cherry replied. "Now what?"

"I think we should wait for the other Power Rangers to come back." Mo suggested.

"Or join them to see how it's going." Patch added.

"All right, guys, just follow my lead, we're almost done, I know it." Atticus told them.

They soon took their Megazord to outer-space with the other Power Rangers.

* * *

Unknown to them, Rita and Lord Zedd were watching all this from the snow globe. Drell was seen playing in the snow like a kid because he was stuck there with nothing else to do.

"Your students have made it out." Lord Zedd told Drell.

"HA! I told you they were amazing!" Drell smirked.

"Well, for once, we hope those Rangers win and the same goes for your students." Rita told him.

"Really? You mean it, Rita?" Drell asked.

"Don't get used to this, Chubbo!" Rita replied. "Don't think this means we're gonna be friends or anything!"

"Alright, alright," Drell shrugged. "Anyway, shall we cheer for them?"

"We're not friends, Chubbo!" Rita replied.

"Uh... Yeah... But you don't like Ivan either...?" Drell reminded her.

"Ooh! I hate it when you're actually right!" Rita complained.

"We might as well do it, Rita." Lord Zedd told her.

Rita let out a small growl.

"Man, you're worse than Enchantra." Drell rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Let's just start cheering." Rita grumbled.

Drell snickered to her before they soon cheered for the good guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Guys, I think I know a way to get rid of Ivan, but first, we have some company." Billy told the others.

"Really?" Adam asked. "How?"

"Hey! It's Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch!" Tommy told the others.

"Looks like they wanted to see how we were handling Ivan." Kimberly said.

"You guys doing okay?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I just thought of a way to maybe take down this oozy guy." Billy replied.

"Mind enlightening us then?" Patch asked.

"Ryan's comet." Billy replied.

"That's brilliant!" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, it is!" Adam agreed.

"What do you mean by Ryan's Comet exactly?" Cherry asked the Blue Ranger.

"Simple," Billy replied. "We get Ivan in the comet's path... And kaboom! He's space dust."

"Oh! Duh!" Cherry then face-palmed herself.

"It's genius." Patch smiled.

"Good one, Billy." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks, Atticus." Billy smiled back to him.

* * *

They soon saw the villain coming.

"He's back!" Cherry cried out.

"All right, guys, main thrusters." Tommy told the others.

"Right!" The others replied.

"I'm gonna tear you all apart, zord-by-zord." Ivan told them as he glided to them.

"The comet should be close here." Cherry said as she took out a tracker.

"And here comes Big and Ugly right now." Atticus said.

"Brace yourselves!" Tommy told the others.

Ivan soon caught both of the Megazords.

"Tommy?!" Cherry called.

"Calm down, Cherry, it's going to be okay." Tommy told her.

Everyone did their best to hold on, but yelled out as Ivan grabbed them as they tumbled through outer-space.

"Microprocessor's in the red! We're imploding!" Rocky called out.

"Are we almost close to where the comet's arriving?" Mo asked Billy.

"Bearing 009. We're in the comet's trajectory," Billy told her. "We need to break free."

"Have you hugged your Zords yet?" Ivan smirked to the Power Ranger and adventure group before laughing.

"We're not gonna make it!" Cherry panicked.

"Here it comes!" Rocky pointed out.

"We have to break his grip!" Tommy told the others.

"Aisha, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Patch smirked to Aisha.

"You bet," Aisha replied as she flipped some switches. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You know it." Patch added as he did the same thing.

"What're you guys up to?" Cherry asked the Dalmatian and Yellow Ranger.

"Taking care of business." Patch and Aisha told her as they both pressed similar buttons.

An alarm soon blared as they hit the emergency button.

"Now this is what I call 'The Low Blow'!" Patch smirked as they forced Ivan away from their Megazords.

"We're outta here!" Atticus and Rocky added.

"Right!" The others agreed once they were good.

They soon went to get back home just as Ivan made contact with the comet which was exactly what Billy wanted to happen, which would likely be the last time they would ever hear of Ivan Ooze.

* * *

After they arrived back at Earth, the Power Rangers, and the adventure group soon teleported back to the HQ. They soon took off their helmets once they were brought back.

"Alpha!" Aisha called.

"Rangers, new friends, you made it!" Alpha sounded relieved to see them. "But... I'm afraid you're too late."

"Too late?" Mo frowned.

They soon looked down as Zordon appeared to be dead.

"No..." Atticus frowned. "We've failed..."

"But how? We won against Ivan Ooze!" Patch replied.

"Just not on time." Cherry looked down and shook her head out of depression for the Power Rangers. She soon remembered what Dulcea said on Phaedos.

The Power Rangers were all so emotionally devastated about their mentor.

"This can't be happening." Kimberly said as her voice cracked.

Cherry now knew that now was the perfect time to remind them of what Dulcea told them. "Guys, don't you remember?" she soon spoke up.

This made the others look at her.

"To those who possess the great power, all things are possible?" Cherry soon reminded them.

"She's right." Atticus nodded.

The others soon slowly became motivated by those words.

"Come on!" Adam smiled in agreement.

They all soon formed a circle around Zordon. They then joined hands and closed their eyes. As soon as they did, their golden seals began to glow. Their spirit animals seemed to phase out and soon shot towards Zordon's body, and where not only was it bringing him back to life, it was also restoring the HQ.

* * *

It seemed to be a miracle for just about everyone. The Power Rangers soon smiled as they saw that everything was turning out alright in the end. Zordon soon took a gasp as he seemed to be brought back to life. This was good news for everybody. Zordon was soon back to normal which was normal for him anyway as he looked down with a smile to the group among him.

"Zordon!" The others smiled once he was back.

"Rangers." Zordon smiled back.

"He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!" Alpha cheered.

"We thought that you..." Kimberly smiled, though she didn't finish that sentence.

"It is good to see you again, too." Zordon replied.

"It's such a relief you're back, Zordon." Patch smiled.

"It's good to be back," Zordon smiled back. "Thank you as well, Honorary Rangers."

"I knew you guys could do it." Drell's voice said.

The others soon looked around for him as they didn't see him at first.

"Right over here." Drell said as he was behind them.

They soon looked over to see him.

"You all did good," Drell said. "I'm so proud of you guys."

"Thanks, Drell." Atticus smiled.

"Come here, you guys." Drell smiled back as things were right again.

They soon walked over to him.

"Uh, anything happen while we were gone?" Atticus asked.

"Ivan was somehow able to overpower me, and he even took my magic and strength before putting me in a snow globe with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd." Drell frowned.

"So then after he was defeated, your magic and strength must have been returned." Mo said.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell smiled and nodded. "Get in here, all of you!"

They soon came closer and soon got pulled into a very tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you guys for helping the Power Rangers like you did." Drell said.

"Drell? Drell!" Cherry coughed and gasped. "I can't breathe!"

"Oops, sorry." Drell smiled sheepishly.

The others soon gasped for air once Drell let go of all of them and they ended up on the floor.

"Congratulations though, you all deserve a special treat." Drell smiled to them.

"Ooh." The adventure group smiled back.

"Even me?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, Cherry, even you," Drell replied. "Not bad for an Indigo Panther."

Cherry smiled bashfully, a bit touched.

"But I'll tell you what your special treat is later; right now, we've got some fireworks to watch." Drell said.

"Fireworks aren't the special treat?" Patch replied. "Hmm... What a turn of events."

"Come on, guys, come with us." Tommy smiled to their honorary Rangers.

They soon left the HQ the same way they came in.


	10. Chapter 10

They were soon in their causal clothes as Angel Grove held a celebration in honor of the defeat of Ivan Ooze and everything was now back to normal, and where Bulk and Skull thought that saving the kids' parents were also important.

"Can you believe those guys?" Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"I know, right?" Mo added.

"So, hungry?" Tommy asked.

"A little bit, yeah." Cherry said.

Atticus soon made Cherry's favorite food appear.

"How'd you know?" Cherry asked.

"I know you like a book." Atticus smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes and soon began to eat until Fred came over to see the Power Rangers team.

"Hey, guys!" Fred smiled.

"Hey, Fred." Tommy greeted.

"Hey! Rumor has it you're quite the hero." Kimberly smiled to the younger boy.

"That's my man!" Tommy added, patting him on the head.

"I helped a bit," Fred shrugged. "The Power Rangers and their new friends did most of the work."

'Well, he did help out in his own way.' Patch thought to himself.

"Hey, things got tough, you didn't panic, Tommy comforted Fred. "You, my friend, demonstrated true bravery."

"It's like what you taught me about martial arts: use your head, and above all, stay calm." Fred replied.

"I heard you're in line of becoming a Ranger yourself one of these days." Aisha told Fred.

The others nodded to that.

"That would be cool." Mo smiled.

"Nah, that's impossible." Fred replied.

"Hey, _anything_ is possible." Atticus smiled.

"He's right." Tommy added in agreement.

"Do you really think so?" Fred soon smiled back.

"We _know_ so." Tommy and Atticus smiled back.

"Fred Kelman: the Silver Ranger." Fred smirked.

"It _does_ have a certain ring to it." Billy commented.

Fred then paused before smirking again. "Fred Kelman: the Gold Ranger."

"Better." Mo smirked back.

They all then shared a laugh as this was a nice ending for the Power Rangers.

"So, you guys are Rangers now too?" Fred asked Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

Patch nodded simply.

"Even the dog?" Fred asked.

"Even the dog," Tommy smiled. "See, Fred?"

"Wow!" Fred beamed. "Maybe I can become a Power Ranger too."

"You sure will." Atticus smiled.

Fred smiled as that sounded like a great thing for him to do, someday in the future of course. They soon looked to the night sky as fireworks soon came out.

"Hmm... I do like fireworks." Cherry said as she ate a chicken wing.

After some time, the fireworks ended. Atticus put his arm around Mo as the fireworks show made them smile because it made them think of the Fourth of July. There was soon a message in the sky which made everyone feel happy and thrilled which said 'Thank you, Power Rangers'.

* * *

Soon enough, the group was in Drell's office.

"I don't like this place," Cherry groaned to herself. "It feels like the principal's office from Hell."

"I get that a lot from Thor." Drell told her as he heard that from his desk.

Cherry looked over nervously.

"Now, I want to congratulate you all for helping the Power Rangers, especially after that time in Lazy Town when you all first met." Drell soon began.

"So, what's our special treat?" Mo asked.

Drell took out a box and handed them something inside of the boxes.

"Wristwatches?" Cherry asked. "How cheap can ya get?"

"Those are communicators for future adventures with the Power Rangers," Drell clarified. "I had Zordon have them be made for you guys, just as long as you don't tell anyone else you're new Power Rangers."

"Um, yeah, about that, Fred kinda already knows." Mo smiled nervously.

"Which Fred?" Drell asked.

"Um, I believe he said his last name was Kelman." Cherry replied.

"Ohh, the one from the sky-dive landing sight." Drell said.

"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry replied. "We didn't tell him though, we swear!"

"Ah, it's all right, he's gonna have a bright future anyway as The Golden Sagittarius Ranger." Drell replied.

"So, he really does become a Power Ranger?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, but in the future," Drell replied. "Since he's a little kid, you guys might be grown up by then. I'm not sure though if this'll be the Turbo Power Rangers or not, but look out for that in the future."

"I'm sure we'll remember." Atticus said about himself and Cherry as they had pretty good memories.

"Fair enough." Mo then added while Patch nodded his head.

Fair enough," Drell replied. "You can all go now."

"...You're not gonna tell us about any other adventure we have coming up?" Cherry asked.

"Maybe this was the last one... Maybe you'd like to go back to your normal lives." Drell shrugged.

They soon blinked before they all laughed as their lives were anything but normal.

Drell laughed with them before looking serious again. "Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?"

"No." Atticus said.

"That's better..." Drell replied. "Hmm... What should I have you do now? I feel like you've done everything."

"Unlock Megazords that are going to be discovered in the future?" Mo guessed.

"I guess so..." Drell replied as he leaned forward a bit. "I guess I could take you guys camping."

"Camping?!" The others asked.

"Eh, you know, eating in front of a campfire, sleeping in a tent, watching the deer frolic." Drell shrugged.

"You're joking, right? Because that doesn't sound like one of your usual adventures assignments for us." Atticus said.

"Who said it was?" Drell replied. "I thought maybe you'd like a peaceful vacation, but if you're gonna be that way-"

"No! No! That's fine! Atticus takes it back!" Cherry yelped.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna give you something else now." Drell smirked.

"Ugh!" Cherry complained before glaring at Atticus. "You jerk!"

"What? I thought he was joking." Atticus shrugged.

"Let me see..." Drell said as he looked through a paper. "Ooh... You might like this. Who's heard of the Fantastic Four?"

All four of them raised their hands/paw.

"Gotcha..." Drell smirked.

"Aw, great..." Cherry mumbled.

"Yeah... Great..." Mo sighed.

Atticus looked bashful while Cherry glared at him.

"I am going to kill you." Cherry threatened.

"If you try to do that, I will end you." Drell threatened her then.

"Oh, BITE ME!" Cherry glared at him which made the others gasp.

"Excuse me?" Drell glared back.

Cherry blew a raspberry at him before storming off.

"Cherry Butler! You are dead!" Drell yelled out.

Cherry kept leaving as she seemed to be rebelling against him.

"What is with her?" Mo asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going in her nightmares tonight." Drell replied.

"Now, now, let's try to find out without doing that." Atticus said.

"All right, but you should know, if one of you does that to me again, you're all going to SPACE!" Drell replied before cracking a wooden bat in his hands in half with his bare hands.

"Ooh." Mo's eyes widened.

"OUTER SPACE!" Drell continued from rage.

"We promise never to do that." Patch said.

"Maybe you'd all like to spend eternity as CATS!" Drell smirked.

"Stop him!" Mo panicked.

"Uh, okay, let's go home now!" Atticus said nervously.

"Aw, get outta here." Drell told them then.

"You're scaring us..." Atticus said.

"Aw, did I scare you guys?" Drell replied.

They all nodded.

"Good," Drell smirked. "I haven't lost my touch."

"You sure haven't." Atticus said.

"Okay, I'm bored of you guys now, shoo." Drell told them, waving his hand at them.

* * *

The group soon left his office with Cherry feeling relieved.

"You shouldn't talk back to Drell..." Patch warned Cherry.

"Whatever..." Cherry soon sighed, sounding a bit miserable right now.

"...Do you feel guilty now?" Atticus asked, sensing her tone change.

"I don't feel like myself now actually..." Cherry said softly.

"How?" Patch asked.

"I don't know..." Cherry sighed. "I just wonder... Does all of this even really matter?"

"Yes." Mo said.

"I just don't know if what we do even makes a difference..." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, we were chosen for a reason." Patch said.

Cherry stared at the floor.

"Look, you've had a long day," Atticus said. "Get some music on, take a bath, and go to bed early. You had a big time out there with the Power Rangers."

"...Yeah, I guess..." Cherry said.

"We'll chat later," Atticus told her. "You can have music on if you want or I can come over with some food."

"Thanks, I think I'll try listening to some music." Cherry said.

"Get some rest..." Atticus told her.

Cherry looked down before nodding and walking off.

"I usually know how to look after her." Atticus told Mo and Patch.

"You sure do." Mo and Patch smiled.

They soon left the office as another adventure had drawn to a close, and it was quite exciting to be with the Power Rangers which wouldn't be the last time for them.

The End


End file.
